DarknessTale: An Undertale Sequel
by MountainKing312
Summary: A year has passed since the barrier was broken, and now Frisk is the monsters' ambassador to humanity. But now, the space-time continuum is falling apart due to the return of a scientist who was long thought to be dead. Features monster mythology, lore from the world before the human-monster war, time travel, and much more. Complete, but I may rewrite it someday.
1. Prologue

One year after Frisk had broken the barrier and freed monsterkind from its prison underneath Mt. Ebott, she was preparing for a day of work as the monsters' ambassador to humankind. As Frisk prepared to leave her room, she looked in the mirror and reflected on everything that had happened over the past year. She was a very beautiful girl, with brown hair and golden eyes, and she had recently turned 19. She was wearing a purple and white dress with a delta rune on it. Normally, she would be wearing her favorite sweater.

Frisk had been an orphan who had been born out of wedlock and abandoned by her parents, and she had climbed Mt. Ebott in search of adventure and an escape from a boring life at her orphanage. In the end, she had found all that she sought for and much more. She had freed monsterkind from millennia of imprisonment underneath the mountain and become adopted by the former queen herself, a kind humanoid goat monster known as Toriel. Frisk's only regret was that she could not save the former prince Asriel, who, without a soul, would turn back into the soulless Flowey. She was also sad that Chara, a disembodied spirit of a human girl who had guided Frisk throughout the Underground, had not spoken to her ever since the barrier had been broken. Yet for some reason that Frisk could not explain, she had a feeling that she would someday see Asriel and Chara again. Maybe it was her Determination? Maybe it was God? Or was she just delusional? She didn't know.

What she did know was that today was a very special day. It had been one year since monsters had been freed from the Underground, and King Asgore would be giving a speech in the monster settlement of New New Home (Asgore was very bad at naming things) located on the base of Mount Ebott. As the ambassador to humans, Frisk was also expected to give a speech. She was very nervous about the occasion. She had fought many monsters during her journey Underground, but she had never given a speech before a crowd. She considered the latter to be scarier than the former.

Frisk walked down the stairs and saw her adoptive mother, Toriel, standing at the bottom. Toriel was very happy to see Frisk. She smiled and said, "You look gorgeous, my child."

"Thanks, mom." Frisk replied. "You know what today is, don't you? Today is the anniversary of when the barrier was broken."

"Yes, I know that." Toriel said, proud of what her adopted daughter had done. "And I also know you have to see the King today." Her smile faded. "Remember that you are MY child, not his." Toriel disliked Asgore because he had murdered six humans in an attempt to break the barrier trapping monsters beneath Mount Ebott. Asgore had attempted to kill Frisk as well.

Frisk frowned. "You need to forgive him, mom." Frisk said. "What he did was wrong, but he was blinded by his heartache. Besides, he had the interests of his people in mind".

"Look." Toriel replied. "I just can't bring myself to forgive him. Maybe I'll be able to forgive him someday, but for now I can't. You'd better go now, my child. Good luck today."

"Thanks, mom." Frisk said as she hugged Toriel and walked toward the door. Outside was a convertible driven by a couple of goofy skeletons, one short and wearing a blue jacket, and the other tall and wearing an orange jacket. The short one was Sans and the tall one was Papyrus. They were two of Frisk's closest friends. Sans was lazy and had a strong sense of humor and a love for puns. Papyrus was hard-working, eccentric, and hated puns.

"Get in, Frisk." Sans said. "It would be a royal pain to keep everyone waiting."

"OH MY GOODNESS, SANS!" Papyrus yelled in response to Sans' pun. Frisk started laughing.

"Alright, you two, we need to get a move on."

With that, Papyrus started driving. "How's your job as the ambassador going, Frisk?" Sans asked.

"Not good." replied Frisk. "A lot of humans and monsters still resent each other because of the war. They don't trust each other, and there have been many violent confrontations between both races. It's gotten so bad that the King brought the Royal Guard back together."

"THE ROYAL GUARD IS BACK?!" interrupted Papyrus. "This is fantastic news! I, the Great Papyrus, now have another chance to join the Royal Guard!" Papyrus had always wanted to join the Royal Guard. He had tried to capture Frisk to prove he was tough enough to join them. In his attempts to do so, he employed many devious puzzles. When the puzzles failed to capture Frisk, he fought her himself. In the end, the two of them became friends instead.

"I'm giving this speech to help improve relations between humans and monsters." Frisk explained. "Hopefully, everyone will be able to put the war behind them."

"Well," Sans replied, if anyone will be able to convince them, it's you." The three continued driving until they reached downtown New New Home.

 **Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. The Speech

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus drove through town until they reached the square of New New Home. There, they encountered a huge crowd of people consisting of both humans and monsters. Standing on a stage in the center of the square was none other than the King of monsters himself, Asgore Dreemurr. Frisk got out of the car and stood on the steps leading up to the stage. She was very nervous, but nonetheless determined to give a good speech. If she could survive under a mountain full of monsters without killing any of them, she could give a speech in front of a crowd. For now, Asgore was giving a speech.

"Humans and monsters," Asgore said. "Today marks the one year anniversary of the day when the barrier trapping my kind underground was destroyed. Though we are free from our underground prison, we still face many obstacles to full integration into human society. There are those in both of our races who refuse to let go of the thousand-year old hatred between our peoples and are intent on disrupting the fragile peace that we have worked so hard to achieve. I urge all of you not to listen to these individuals, but rather to strive for peace between our peoples. Now, hear the words of our ambassador, the human who has made our freedom possible. Her name is Frisk, and she is the greatest human I have ever known."

Frisk walked up to the stage. The crowd cheered, and then Frisk began to speak. "When I first fell underground, I was full of fear. I had heard the stories of the monsters sealed beneath Mount Ebott. I knew what humans thought monsters were like, and I was afraid. But as I got to know the monsters, I realized that those rumors were wrong. The most amazing people I have ever met are monsters, and I will never forget the love they showed me during my time underground. Now that the barrier is broken, the door has opened for a new era of peace between humans and monsters. As long as we dream of peace, we will never give up and never let go of our determination. Our hopes and dreams will save the world!"

The crowd cheered, but their cheering was cut short when the sound of a gunshot rang out. The bullet missed Frisk and hit a brick wall behind her. Several more gunshots rang out and Frisk ran off the stage and hid behind a trashcan. The scene had erupted into utter chaos, with human terrorists firing machine guns and everyone else running and screaming. Suddenly, Frisk heard a familiar voice…

"It looks like you're in trouble, Frisk."

Frisk immediately recognized the voice. "Chara, is that you?" Frisk asked. The ghost of a girl who looked similar to Frisk appeared floating in the air above her. This girl had brown hair like Frisk's, but her eyes were red and she wore a green shirt with a yellow stripe on it.

"Indeed it is." Frisk was happy to see her friend again, but she was frustrated that Chara had not revealed herself sooner.

"Where have you been since the barrier was broken?" Frisk asked. "I've missed you."

"I've been with you the whole time. I just didn't think you needed me."

"Well, I need you now. We've got to stop this fight!" said Frisk. She wanted to end the violence, but she didn't want to kill any of the attackers. She yelled over to Sans and the others, "distract them with your magic, but try not to hurt any of them. I'm going in!"

Frisk needed to be careful. She was skilled at dodging the monsters' magical bullets, but the bullets from the humans' guns would be almost impossible to dodge. She grabbed the lid of the trashcan, ran out and confronted the man who appeared to be the leader of the terrorists. He fired a few shots at her, but the bullets bounced off of the lid. Frisk didn't want to hurt the man, but she needed to knock the gun out of his hand. She threw the lid at him, and it knocked him over and caused him to drop his gun. Then she spoke to him. "I know you're doing this because you're afraid. I was when I fell underground. But if there's one thing I learned during my time underground, it's that violence solves nothing. Violence only breeds more violence. Put your weapon down, and help me put an end to this cycle of hatred."

"Shut up, monster-lover!" the man said. "You and your friends are going back to hell where you belong!" He reached for his gun, but Frisk kicked it out of his reach.

"I know you probably believe the lies about monsters, but if they wanted to kill us, all it would take is for one of them to kill a human and take their soul. The fact that they haven't done that shows that they really aren't interested in destroying humanity".

"They're just biding for time!" said the man. He pulled out a knife and lunged at Frisk. She jumped out of the way, grabbed his arm, and knocked the knife out of his hand .

"Do you really think killing me will do any good? You're only increasing the likelihood of the monsters killing humanity. What do you think they will do if you kill the human who made their freedom possible? I'm opposed to violence, but I can't say the same for all the monsters. And if one of them takes my soul, they will be unstoppable." With that, the man stopped attacking.

"I suppose you're right", he said. The other terrorists, who were distracted by the other monsters, stopped firing and threw their guns on the ground.

"Great job talking these guys down, Frisk", Chara said. Looking around, Frisk saw that Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus had also survived the fight.

Then, a one-eyed female humanoid fish covered in medieval armor arrived. Her name was Undyne, and she was the captain of the Royal Guard. When she first met Frisk, she was by far the most enthusiastic about killing the human. Now, they were close friends. Behind Undyne was the Royal Guard's K-9 unit, a group of dog monsters.

"Are you alright, Frisk?" asked Undyne. When Frisk nodded, Undyne turned to the terrorists. "You are all under arrest!" shouted Undyne, who led the humans away with the help of the other Royal Guards.

"Good job, Frisk." said Sans. Without you, that attack could have been a lot worse.

"I'm just doing what any good friend would. But can there ever be peace between humans and monsters now? So many people just refuse to put the past behind them."

"These are just a few crazy ones, Frisk. We can build a peaceful world." Sans replied. "Now let's get out of here, I'm hungry."

Just then, there was a bright flash of light. A strange monster appeared out of nowhere and immediately started casting magical bullets at everyone. Frisk had never seen this monster before…

 **Continued in Chapter 3.**


	3. Goner Kid

The monster's appearance was similar to that of Frisk's friend Monster Kid, who was an armless lizard-like monster, except this monster was gray while Monster Kid was yellow. It also had empty eyes without pupils. The monster started firing magic bullets similar to the ones that the monsters underground had fired at Frisk. The human ducked, jumped, and ran out of the bullets' way and then asked Chara, "Who is this monster?"

Chara replied, "I have no idea. I never saw it during my time in the Underground."

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Frisk asked. The monster said nothing, but launched another barrage of bullets at everybody. After dodging them, Frisk yelled out, "Stop attacking us! We're your friends!" The monster cast some more magical bullets. Frisk dodged most of them, but took a few hits to the torso. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"HE IS COMING!" The monster shouted.

"Who's coming?!" Frisk asked, standing up and wondering what the monster was talking about. The monster launched another barrage. Frisk jumped over one burst of bullets and ducked under another. "YOU ARE ALL GONERS!" exclaimed the monster.

The monster summoned several smaller versions of itself. They fired magical bullets as well. It was getting harder for Frisk to dodge them all. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to not exist?" The monster asked.

During the next barrage, Frisk took a few more hits. She was hurt badly. She fell to the ground, bleeding. "This is it. This is how I die." She thought to herself. "It's been an honor, Chara!"

"Fear not, human! The Great Papyrus's spaghetti will make you good as new!" Papyrus shouted as he tossed some of his infamous spaghetti to Frisk. Monster food had a healing quality and could indeed heal Frisk, as it had already done during her journey through the Underground. However, Papyrus's spaghetti was the worst food Frisk had ever tasted. No one had the courage to tell Papyrus just how bad it was. Frisk gagged as she took a bite out of the spaghetti. Her wounds instantly healed, but the taste of the spaghetti was awful.

"Frisk, I have an idea." Chara said. "Try feeding the rest of that awful spaghetti to that monster. With luck, it should go back to… wherever it came from."

"Brilliant idea, Chara!" Frisk said as she threw some spaghetti into the monster's mouth. The monster let out a horrible screeching sound, and then disappeared in a bright flash of light. "We did it, Chara!" Frisk said.

"I guess the amazing taste of the Great Papyrus's spaghetti was too much for that monster to handle!" said Papyrus.

"But what is happening to the space-time continuum?" Frisk asked. "Sans, you're an expert on quantum physics, do you know what's happening?" Sans was indeed an expert on quantum physics. He had a working degree in quantum physics. His advanced knowledge of quantum physics allowed him to teleport, use telekinesis, and many other feats.

"I have no idea," said Sans. "We need to figure out what's happening to the space-time continuum. That monster is probably only the beginning of our trouble," he said.

"I can tell you what is happening," said a mysterious voice. Frisk turned around and saw a boss monster that she had never seen before. He looked similar to Asgore and Toriel, but his fur was gray and he was wearing a black robe and carrying what appeared to be a magic staff. "I am Sargon the Sorcerer", he said. I am a monster nobleman and former assistant of the late Dr. W.D. Gaster. He turned to Asgore. "I assume you remember me from the Underground, your majesty?"

"Yes, I remember you," he said. Can you tell us what's wrong with the space-time continuum?"

"Yes," he replied. If you and your human ambassador meet me at my house, I can explain everything."

"Very well." Asgore replied. "Frisk, we need to go."

"What do you think is happening, Chara?" Frisk asked.

"I have no idea. But whatever it is, you can handle it. No matter what you've faced in the past, your determination has always pulled you through."

 **Continued in chapter 4**


	4. FUN

Frisk and Asgore proceeded to Sargon the Sorcerer's house on the outskirts of New New Home. They talked to each other on the way there.

"So, your majesty, how has your job as the king of monsters been since monsters reached the surface?"

"It's gone pretty well for the most part, except for those terrorists we have to deal with. Now, the space-time continuum is falling apart.

"We'll get to the bottom of it. How have things been other than that?"

"Well, I live on my own just as I had underground since Toriel left me. I miss her very much. I hope she'll forgive me someday, but I doubt that she ever will. Have you talked to her and told her just how sorry I am? She may not listen to me, but she might listen to you."

"I've talked to her, but she still won't listen. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Frisk. You know, I also miss my children, Asriel and Chara. I can never get them back, but I want you to know that you're just like a daughter to me now."

"Thanks, Asgore." Frisk replied. "We're approaching Sargon's house. Maybe he can help us fix the space-time continuum."

Sargon welcomed them in and sat down with them at his table. Then Asgore asked, "So, can you tell us what's happening to the space-time continuum?"

"Yes." Sargon replied. "But before I do, I have something to ask your human ambassador." He turned to Frisk and asked, "Have you ever heard of the scientist W.D. Gaster?"

"No, I haven't." Frisk replied.

"I didn't think you had." said Sargon. "No other humans have. W.D. Gaster was the Royal Scientist of the Underground before Alphys. He may well have been the most brilliant scientist in monster history. I worked with him to find ways to break the barrier without the use of human souls. In addition to that, we created the CORE, which was the Underground's power plant. Then one day, he fell into the CORE and was broken down and scattered across existence. "

"That's horrible." Frisk said.

"Yes, it is." Sargon replied. "The Underground lost its greatest scientific mind that day. Though he is scattered across the universe, Gaster is still conscious and attempting to pull himself back together. Judging by the events at the speech today, Gaster has gone insane from the years he spent trying to pull himself back together. That monster you encountered earlier was one of his followers, a monster referred to as Goner Kid. When Gaster fell into the CORE, his followers made many attempts to bring him back. Many of them also managed to erase themselves from existence during these attempts. Gaster and his followers are invading our world and tearing apart the space-time continuum. I fear that if he is allowed to continue, he will cause the destruction of the universe itself. If he has indeed returned to our world, you will need to find him and deal with him."

"How can I do that?" Frisk asked.

"You can find him by using this device". He handed her a small device that vaguely resembled a cell phone. "It can measure the amount of FUN in a given environment. Do you know what FUN is?"

"Of course she knows what FUN is!" Chara giggled. Then she started singing. "F is for friends who do stuff together…"

Frisk struggled to hold in laughter and replied, "No, what's FUN?"

"During his search for ways to break the barrier, Gaster broke down matter into its most fundamental particles, smaller than quarks and leptons. He named them FUN particles for short. The more FUN there is in an environment, the closer Gaster is. When you find him, you will need to deal with him. I want you to bring him to me alive."

"I wouldn't do it any other way." Frisk said.

"Good." replied Sargon. "Your majesty, will you allow your human ambassador to embark on this dangerous mission?"

"I will." The King replied.

"If you don't have any other questions, this discussion is over. Thank you for listening to me. Good luck on capturing Gaster, Frisk."

With that, Frisk and Asgore left the house. Little did they know, a certain skeleton had used his knowledge of quantum physics to teleport into another room in the house and listen to the conversation. And this skeleton did not trust this Sargon character…

 **Continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Having A Bad Time

It was late afternoon, and Frisk started heading back home. When she got back to Toriel's house, the goat monster immediately threw her arms around Frisk and hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so glad you're safe, my child." Toriel said. "I heard about the attack on MTT News today. I was so worried about you."

"Thanks, mom, but you're kinda crushing me now," Frisk said as she struggled for breath in Toriel's arms.

"Sorry, my child." Toriel said as she let go of Frisk. "This world is a scary place. Not only is there still hatred from the war, but now the very fabric of space-time is falling apart. "I can't bear to think of anything happening to you. You're the most important thing in my life now, my child. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Thanks, mom. I love you too." Frisk said.

"I made some butterscotch-cinnamon pie for you while you were gone, my child." Toriel went into the kitchen to retrieve the pie for Frisk.

"Thanks, mom." Frisk said as she took the pie. Frisk loved butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It was the only food she liked more than pizza. She ate a slice of it, but decided to save the rest of it for later. Frisk had a long and difficult road ahead of her, and she might need the healing from the pie. It would certainly taste better than Papyrus's spaghetti.

Frisk went to her room and slept until the next morning. When she woke up, she put on a pair of pants and her favorite shirt, a blue sweater with two purple stripes on it. This was the shirt that she had worn on her journey through the Underground. She ate breakfast, hugged Toriel, and left the house.

Frisk went to the marketplace to buy more monster food that could be used for healing. She saw many of her old friends there, including a turtle named Gerson, a spider named Muffet, and a cat named Temmie. She was happy to see all of them, and they felt the same way. When Frisk was done, she left town and headed into the nearby Ebott forest. She activated the FUN detector, and it started beeping slowly. It also showed a radar with a large blip to the southeast.

"Let's try going that way, Frisk." said Chara. Frisk walked in that direction, and the beeping became faster. "That must be the right way to go."

When Frisk walked into a clearing in the forest, a short skeleton was standing there.

"Sans, what are you doing here?" Frisk asked.

"I don't trust this Sargon guy, Frisk," answered Sans. I know what he sent you to do, and I think he's plotting something nasty.

"How do you know about my mission?" said Frisk.

"I have a degree in quantum physics, remember? I just teleported into Sargon's house." Sans replied. "Anyway, I knew W.D. Gaster back in the Underground, and he was a pretty great guy. He never lied to me or hurt anyone, and he taught me how to dunk." Frisk's face turned red with embarrassment as she remembered all the basketball games she had lost to Sans over the past year, all of which ended with him shouting "Geeettttttt dunked on!"

"I knew Sargon as well," continued Sans. "He was always a shady guy and a stereotypical stuck-up nobleman if there ever was one. He was an even bigger human-hater than Undyne was before she met you. On top of all that, he never pays the bill at Grillby's."

"Sans, YOU never pay the bill at Grillby's." replied Frisk.

"That's beside the point," said Sans. "The point is, I don't trust this guy and neither should you. Please, turn around now."

"Sans, I can't just do nothing," Frisk said. "The fate of the entire universe is at stake, and this is the only way we can learn more about how to save it. I promise you I won't hurt Gaster, and I'll do everything I can to make sure he's treated fairly. "

Sans started to plead. "I can't let you keep going, Frisk. Please just turn around now. I don't want to hurt you. You're a good girl, and I can tell you want to do the right thing. But you're being deceived."

"I have to do this, Sans. Please, just let me through," Frisk pleaded.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but I can't let you through. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Sans summoned several bones and threw them at Frisk. She jumped out of the way.

"Sans, stop this madness! I don't want to fight you!"

Chara looked at Frisk fearfully. "Frisk, I think we're about to have a bad time!"

Frisk had been in a situation like this before. When she had tried to leave Toriel's home in the Ruins underground, Toriel had tried to stop her in a manner similar to what Sans was doing. "If I keep dodging, maybe Sans will come to his senses and stop attacking.

Sans summoned more bones and launched them at Frisk. She dodged them, but they let out a wave of blue energy that turned the red heart that represented her soul blue. This meant that Frisk's body was heavier than normal and that she would have to make more effort to jump away from attacks. Papyrus had done this to her in the Underground when he tried to capture her.

Sans did not aim his attacks directly at Frisk because he did not want to hurt her. He only wanted her to turn around and abandon her quest. "Look, Frisk. I'm doing this because I care about you. I know Gaster and Sargon better than you do." He summoned several large bones that moved on the ground. Frisk jumped over them.

Sans kept throwing barrage after barrage of bones at Frisk. She dodged most of them, but took a few hits. Frisk's whole body ached, but she stumbled on, trying to ignore the pain and stay determined. Her health was slowly being whittled down, and she healed herself by eating some Temmie Flakes that she had purchased earlier.

Sans brought out his Gaster Blasters, and started firing them at Frisk. She dodged them, but she was clearly exhausted from the previous dodging. Sans kept firing. He wasn't aiming directly at her, but one blast grazed her left arm. Despite this, she still insisted, "Sans, please stop this and let me through. I don't want to hurt you and you don't want to hurt me, we're not going to accomplish anything."

Sans looked at Frisk and realized how much he was hurting her. He thought he was helping Frisk, but now he felt horrible. Every time he attacked Frisk, and every time Frisk was hit, he felt a terrible sting of guilt. "I've taken this too far." he thought to himself. Finally, he gave up.

"I'm sorry, Frisk," he said. "I let my personal feelings get the better of me, and I hurt you because of it. The truth is, W.D. Gaster was my father and Papyrus's father. I can't bear to think of anything bad happening to him, but I trust you. I'll let you keep going, but if Sargon tries anything funny, please tell me right away."

"I forgive you, Sans. Frisk said. "And I promise I will let you know if Sargon does anything out of line." She hugged Sans and kept walking through the forest. Looking down at her chest, she saw that her soul was red again.

"Take this ketchup packet for your arm, Frisk," the skeleton said as he handed her a leftover ketchup packet from Grillby's. She ate the ketchup, and her arm healed.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as much of a bad time as I though it would be," said Chara. You know, I do have a strange feeling about this Sargon guy."

"We have to keep trusting him for now," said Frisk.


	6. Dark, Darker Yet Darker

Frisk continued walking through the forest for several miles. The FUN detector kept beeping faster, indicating that Frisk was getting closer to finding Gaster. She had to stay determined. She knew that Gaster was close. She just had to keep going and stay determined.

After what seemed like an eternity, Frisk emerged from the forest and saw a very large hill. On the top of this hill was an enormous castle built with the same type of architecture that she had seen in New Home. Frisk was amazed at seeing such a structure. "I never thought I'd see a monster castle on the surface," she said. "It must have been built before the war."

"This has to be the place," Chara said as she looked at the FUN detector. "FUN readings are off the charts here."

Frisk looked around at the exterior of the castle. It was made of massive stone blocks, and was surrounded by an exterior wall. The structure was largely intact despite its extreme age, but there were large holes in some of the walls. Frisk walked through one of the holes in the exterior wall and saw that there were pieces of weapons and armor scattered all over the courtyard. Occasionally, she would also see dust blowing around. "There must have been a battle here during the war." said Frisk. "Do you know about any of the battles that took place?"

"No," answered Chara. "Mom, dad, and Asriel never said much about the war other than that it was a time of terrible fear and loathing on both sides."

"You know, the only thing I regret from my journey underground was that there was no way to save Asriel from turning back into Flowey, now that you mention Asriel," said Frisk. "But for some unexplainable reason, I've always had a feeling that he would be return in the future, and that the three of us would one day live happily on the surface. Do you think it's possible? I never actually saw him turn back into Flowey, you know."

"Well Frisk, there's a bunch of weird, timey-wimey stuff going on right now. With timey-wimey stuff, anything's possible," replied Chara. "For now, let's focus on the task at hand."

Frisk entered the main keep of the castle through a wooden door. The castle was just as large on the inside as it was on the outside. Looking around, Frisk saw massive stone pillars, and corridors that seemed to go on forever. The castle also had glass windows. As Frisk walked through the corridors, a feeling of impending doom swept over the place, sending a chill up her spine. "I can't give up," Frisk thought to herself. "I've got to keep going for the sake of the whole world." After a while, Frisk came across what appeared to be the throne room. Standing in the center of it was a tall skeleton dressed in a black jacket. He had his back turned toward Frisk. "You must be Gaster." Frisk said.

"You are correct," Gaster said. "But you should not be here, human."

"What is this place?" Frisk asked.

"This castle was the site of one of the last battles of the war of humans and monsters. The humans laid siege to this place and slaughtered countless monsters, including the king who reigned during the war. When the king's son, Asgore, took the throne, his first decision as the new king was to surrender to the humans in order to save the lives of the remaining monsters. Then, the humans chose to seal our kind underground."

"Why are you invading our world?" asked Frisk. "Why are you tearing apart the space-time continuum? What happened to you was tragic, but it was no one's fault. Why destroy our world?"

"There is so much you have left to learn, Frisk." said Gaster.

"How do you know my name?" asked Frisk.

Gaster turned around, revealing that he was indeed a skeleton like Sans and Papyrus, but his eyes were misshapen and his skull was cracked. "When I was scattered across the universe, my essence was spread across all of time and space. I was able to observe everything that happened in our world and all the others, but I was unable to interact with anything. I witnessed your journey through the Underground, and I saw you destroy the barrier. I know what my old friend Sargon has sent you to do. He has deceived you. I have no intention of destroying your world, but he does. As we speak, he is following you here. I cannot allow him to capture me. Unfortunately, that also means that I must end your life. Even if I were to escape, he could find me again with his FUN detector. I have to put an end to him now, and I will be more that capable of doing so with the power of your soul. Goodbye, Frisk."

Gaster summoned a group of Gaster Blasters similar to the ones Sans had used earlier. They all started firing at Frisk, forcing her to zigzag around and hide behind pillars to avoid being blasted. "Gaster, stop attacking me!" she said. If Sargon really is up to no good, we can stop him together."

"I'm sorry human, but it's too late." Gaster said as he summoned more Gaster Blasters. Frisk ducked, jumped, and ran away from their lines of fire. "Sargon has always hated humanity for imprisoning monsterkind underground. If he manages to take me, he will steal my power and use it to exterminate humanity." He summoned more Gaster Blasters, and Frisk dodged them.

"How will he do that?" asked Frisk.

"My soul has immense power for a monster soul. As a monster, he cannot absorb a monster soul. However, he can extract its power and use it to resurrect the Father of all Monsters."

"Who?" asked Frisk.

"I've already wasted too much time talking, said Gaster. "Sargon is almost here. I have to end this now." Gaster summoned more Gaster Blasters, and Frisk could not dodge all of them this time. She took a direct hit to the abdomen and fell over, screaming in pain.

Gaster sent in one more Gaster Blaster, and it started charging its laser to finish Frisk off. "Gaster, is this really what Sans would have wanted?" Frisk asked, pleading with Gaster."

Gaster stopped charging his Gaster Blaster. "You're right, it's not. I'm sorry, human." He helped Frisk get up. "Sans could have killed you the moment you left the Ruins, but he refused to take the easy way out. I should learn from his example."

"Will you tell me more about this 'Father of all Monsters,'" Frisk asked.

"His name was Zeregoth. He was the very first monster, from whom all others are descended," Gaster replied. He can take whatever form he wishes, but usually takes the form of a dragon. However, his true form is that of a boss monster like the Dreemurrs. He lived long before the war that caused monsters to be sealed underground, and he was worshipped as a god. He was the oldest and most powerful monster ever to live. One day, however, he had a prophetic vision of the monsters being sealed underground. In an effort to prevent this, he declared war on humanity. He was defeated and cast into the void between universes, and there was a period of peace afterward. However, his followers continued to kill humans in an effort to bring their god back. Because of this, the humans declared war on monsters and sealed them underground. In the end, Zeregoth's own actions were what led to his people being sealed underground. "

"That's very sad," Frisk said.

"Yes, it is," replied Gaster. "Some monsters, like Sargon, still worship him and hope to bring him back into our world to wreak havoc on humanity. For the sake of our whole world, we cannot allow him to-"

Gaster was cut short when a magic spell hit him and caused him to fall to the floor, paralyzed. Standing behind him was none other than Sargon the Sorcerer, who was accompanied by a green humanoid reptilian monster.

"Hahahaha," he laughed wickedly. "You foolish human. You led us straight to Gaster. Now he is ours, and soon the whole world will be as well!"

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Frisk. "The war is over! The barrier is broken! There is no need for any more violence!"

"Resurrecting Zeregoth is the only way to get revenge on humanity for sealing my kind underground for countless centuries." Sargon replied. "Soon lord Zeregoth will return, and humanity will perish for what it has done to my people. We will have a new world that has been cleansed from the human scum. And it's all thanks to you, foolish human." He turned to the reptilian monster standing next to him. "Get rid of her, Alazar," he said, pointing to Frisk.

"Yes, lord Sargon," said the reptilian monster. With that, Sargon teleported away with Gaster. Alazar drew his sword and charged at Frisk.

"What have we done?" Frisk thought to herself as Alazar charged at her.

 **Continued in Chapter 7**


	7. Sword Of Vengeance

Frisk jumped out of Alazar's way to avoid being struck down by his sword. Alazar turned around and took a few more swings at Frisk, but she kept dodging his attacks. "Stand still so I can kill you, human!" he yelled.

"I don't want to fight you, Alazar!" Frisk pleaded. Alazar swung his sword at Frisk again. Frisk jumped out of the way, but the blade emitted a wave of green energy that turned her soul green. Also, a sword made of pure magical energy appeared in her hand. This meant that Frisk could not move, but she could block Alazar's attacks. Undyne had put Frisk in a situation similar to this in the Underground. That battle had taken place in a watery region called Waterfall, and Frisk had blocked Undyne's attacks long enough for her soul to turn red again so that she could run away. "I've got to keep blocking his attacks," she thought to herself. "Then I can run away."

Alazar kept swinging his sword, but Frisk managed to block his attacks. Every time the swords clashed, they made a loud clanging sound and released sparks of energy. "Why don't you strike back, human?" Alazar asked, with a bit of frustration in his voice. "If you think I'm going to let a filthy human live, you're a bigger fool than Lord Sargon told me."

"I don't know what he told you, but he is a liar and a warmonger," said Frisk. "None of the humans alive today are responsible for the monsters' imprisonment underground. You'll be murdering an entire race of innocent people!"

"What about the millions of monsters who have already been murdered by your kind?" Replied Alazar, who then launched an even faster flurry of attacks at Frisk. "All the countless people who were slain and turned to dust by you murderous humans? They had wives, husbands, sons, and daughters left behind, who then had to endure millennia of imprisonment beneath countless tons of stone! This is the only way to secure justice for all the suffering that humanity has caused!"

Frisk kept blocking Alazar's attacks, which were getting harder to block. "There is no justice in taking the lives of the innocent! You can't wash away blood with blood. Asgore learned this a year ago, when I managed to break the barrier without killing anyone. Please consider all the innocent lives you would be taking."

"Asgore is a coward and a traitor to his people!" Alazar replied angrily. His attacks grew faster still. "If he really wanted to free our kind, he could have used one human soul to cross the barrier and then killed six more humans. He will pay for his cowardice when we burn his pathetic city to the ground!"

Frisk's arms were getting very tired as she continued to block Alazar's attacks. Just when she thought she couldn't block any longer, her soul turned red again and her sword disappeared. "Run, Frisk!" Chara said as the reptilian monster swung his sword at the human girl. Frisk ducked under his sword and then started to run away from Alazar.

"Come back here, you coward!" Alazar said as he started throwing magical knives at Frisk. The human had to run in a zigzag pattern in order to avoid being hit by these knives. "Come back here and finish this, human!"

Frisk kept running, but she knew that it was not an effective long-term solution. When she had run away from Undyne, she ran from Waterfall into Hotland, a volcanic region of the Underground in which Undyne collapsed from heat exhaustion under the weight of her heavy armor. Near the castle, however, there were no volcanoes and no lava. In addition, Alazar was not wearing heavy armor. Frisk needed to find another way to deal with him.

"You can't escape me, human!" Alazar yelled from behind as he threw more knives at Frisk. "I will take your soul, and humanity will pay for its crimes!"

Frisk ran into the corridors, but was getting very tired from the running and dodging. Additionally, it was getting harder to dodge the knives in the narrow corridors. "Chara, I need your help here," she said. "How can I take this guy down without killing him?"

"Try hiding from him," Chara replied. "Then you can jump at him when he's not looking and knock his sword out of his hand."

"Good idea, but where can I hide?" Frisk asked.

Just then, Frisk came across a large room that contained what appeared to be a large statue of a boss monster. "Alazar hasn't reached this room yet. Climb up on that statue before he sees you, then jump on him when he gets close enough," suggested Chara. Frisk did what Chara said, then waited for Alazar to enter the room.

"I've got you now, human!" Alazar shouted triumphantly as he entered the room. "There's nowhere for you to run to. Just come out and accept your death with what little dignity you have left!"

"Come and get me, you scaly doofus!" Frisk yelled from atop the statue.

"Where are you?" Alazar asked as he walked closer to the statue. "Now, Frisk!" Chara yelled. Then Frisk jumped on top of Alazar, causing him to fall on the ground and drop his sword.

"It appears you've bested me," Alazar said. But you cannot stop Lord Sargon. He will use Gaster's power to resurrect Lord Zeregoth, and humanity will burn! You can kill me now, but your actions will have no impact on what is to come."

Frisk looked over at Alazar's sword. She could easily take it and kill him, but she had never killed her enemies. She would rather take an opportunity to turn an enemy into a friend.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Frisk. She extended her hand and helped Alazar off the floor. "Like I said before, you cannot wash away blood with more blood. It's not too late, Alazar. You can take this opportunity to make amends for what you've done. "

"Perhaps I was wrong about humanity," said Alazar, with tears in his eyes. "Human, your presence gives off the same feeling of hope as that of the first human who fell underground all those years ago."

"I wonder if he'd say that if he knew what happened to Azzy because of me." Chara said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"I still think you're a good person, Chara," Frisk thought to herself.

Alazar continued, "You've spared my life. How can I repay you?"

"Tell me where Sargon has taken Gaster, Frisk replied. The fate of the world depends on me rescuing him."

"Lord Sargon has taken Gaster to the Forbidden Island. It was the site of a major temple to Zeregoth in the olden days. The humans ransacked it during the war, and now Sargon's cult, the Great Dragon Clan, has taken up residence in the ruins of the temple. They intend to use some technology that Sargon created in the Underground to drain Gaster's magical power and use it to bring back Zeregoth."

"Then I'll go there to stop him," Frisk said with firm determination in her voice.

"I believe in your determination, noble human," said Alazar, "But the place is heavily fortified. You're going to need backup to get in there without getting killed before you can even set foot on the shore." "If you excuse me, I'll be heading to the MTT Bar in New New Home to drink away my regret." With that, he walked out of the room.

Frisk took out her cell phone to call Sans and tell him of Sargon's betrayal. "Sans, you were right." she said. "Sargon is the leader of the Great Dragon Clan, and now he's trying to extract Gaster's power in order to resurrect Zeregoth, the Father Of All Monsters. He's taken Gaster to the Forbidden Island."

"I knew he was no good!" said Sans. And now the Great Dragon Clan is back? If they're as strong as they were before the war, you're not going to be able to save Gaster on your own. You're going to need the Royal Guard on your side. I'll talk to Undyne about organizing an amphibious invasion, and I'll have her call you when we're done talking. But first, might I ask where you got this information?"

"A defector told me everything," said Frisk.

"A defector? Sounds like he's got some useful information. I'll ask Undyne if he can participate in the assault."

"Thanks, Sans," Frisk said as she hung up.

Frisk exited the castle and started walking back toward New New Home. "Before Undyne calls me, I'm going to find Alazar and try to cheer him up," she told Chara.

"Are you sure you want to do that after he just tried to kill you?" asked Chara.

"Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys tried to kill me too, and now they're my friends."

"Well technically, only Undyne really tried to kill you. Papyrus just wanted to capture you and Alphys herself never tried to kill you, her robot did. But I see what you're saying," said Chara.

"Alazar is an honorable monster, and I see goodness in him. He's also a capable fighter, and he's got useful information on the Great Dragon Clan. I say we pay him a visit," said Frisk.

"Well, your determination has never led you wrong, Frisk," said Chara.

Frisk continued walking through Ebott forest. It took hours, but she returned to New New Home. The sun was starting to go down, and it was a lovely evening to visit the MTT Bar….

 **Continued in Chapter 8.**


	8. No One Is Beyond Redemption

It was a beautiful evening. Crickets were chirping. The stars were shining. On nights like this, monsters (and some humans, like Frisk) would go to the MTT Grill & Bar for some quality MTT-Brand food.

As Frisk walked through New New Home, she saw many familiar monsters. One of these monsters was Napstablook, a ghost who was the cousin of Mettaton, Alphys' entertainment robot and the owner of the MTT franchise. Mettaton had tried to kill Frisk and use her soul to cross the barrier and become a star on the surface, and, in doing so, deny Asgore the seventh human soul he needed to break the barrier and wage war on humanity. Instead, Frisk had danced with Mettaton on his show and became a bigger star than the robot ever was. Napstablook had been depressed because his cousin had left him alone in order to become a star, but now he was happy because the barrier was broken, and he had reunited with his cousin and become a DJ on his cousin's show. Napstablook was also the cousin of an angry ghost who lived inside a dummy, and had also reunited with him on the surface.

"Hi there, Frisk," said the ghost. "Lovely evening, isn't it? Gazing at these stars sure beats gazing at the fake stars in Waterfall." The ceiling of the caves in Waterfall had jewels in it that the monsters called stars.

"Good evening, Napstablook," said Frisk. "I'm going to the MTT restaurant."

"Well, have fun." said Napstablook. "By the way, I want to tell you again how grateful I am that you destroyed the barrier. Without you, I may never have seen my cousins again."

Frisk was happy that she had helped Napstablook overcome his depression. "You're welcome, Napstablook. You and the other monsters are my friends. I love each and every one of you."

"You're the nicest human I've ever met, Frisk. Have a good evening, now." said the ghost, and then he disappeared.

Frisk continued walking through the streets of New New Home until she saw a large building with a sign that said, "MTT Grill & Bar." Frisk entered the building and walked up to the counter. Standing at the counter was a cat-like monster called Burgerpants. He hated his job flipping burgers for Mettaton, and apparently he had not yet found a new one.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Burgerpants said in an irritated voice before realizing whom he was talking to. "Wait a second, Frisk? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What can I do for the savior of monsterkind?"

Before Frisk could answer, she heard a familiar robotic voice. "DID SOMEBODY SAY FRISK!?" A rectangular robot rolled over to Frisk on a wheel.

"Hi Mettaton." said Frisk.

"Hello there, darling!" said the robot. "It's so great to see you again. If it weren't for you, I would never have become a star on the surface. You're just as gorgeous tonight as you were when you danced with me on my show! Just tell me what you want, and it shall be yours!"

"Thanks, Mettaton, but I'm just looking for my friend Alazar," said Frisk. "He's a reptilian monster."

"Oh yes, darling. I've seen that monster in this restaurant. I'll lead you to him myself if you just follow me!" Mettaton rolled over to the corner of the restaurant. Alazar was seated at a table there. "If there's anything else you need, just ask Burgerpants. I'm about to perform for the guests!" Mettaton wheeled over to a stage in the back of the restaurant and turned into his humanoid EX form. He had fought Frisk in this form in the Underground a year ago. As Mettaton started dancing, the song "Death By Glamour" started playing. This was the song that had played when Frisk had danced with the robot on his show.

"Greetings, human," said Alazar. "So, you've come here to visit me even after everything I have done to hurt you? You're probably the most forgiving person I've ever met, human or monster."

"Alazar, there's nothing I love more than turning enemies into friends," said Frisk. "I'm here to help you feel better, and to offer you a chance to make amends for what you've done in the past. As we speak, Undyne is planning to rescue Gaster. This is a chance for you to put the past behind you and do the right thing."

"Thanks for the offer, human, but I've done too many things wrong during my life. I thank you for your mercy, but I am well beyond redemption."

"No one is beyond redemption," said Frisk. Undyne was the most enthusiastic about killing me by far, and now we're best friends. Mettaton tried to kill me for fame and fortune, and you saw how good of friends we are now! Even Asgore, who murdered six other humans and tried to murder me, is like a father to me now!"

"Don't let Toriel hear you say that," remarked Chara.

"Well, you certainly are persistent, aren't you, human?" Alazar chuckled. "Alright, I will join your invasion of the Forbidden Island. But first, is it okay if I share something personal with you?"

"Go ahead," said Frisk.

"Sargon and I both fought in the War of Humans and Monsters. We participated in the battle of Westfield, one of the largest battles of the war. Westfield was one of the monsters' last lines of defense during the war, and it was located about three days away from that castle that you and I fought in by foot. Monsters outnumbered humans two to one, and we should have claimed victory that day. But we were no match for the humans' determination. The humans broke through, and Gaster told you what happened when they reached the castle. I witnessed unspeakable horrors on that day, which still haunt me after all these years. Sargon exploited my resentment toward the humans and my grief for my fallen brothers, and convinced me to help him reorganize the Great Dragon Clan in the Underground. I've done horrible things for him in his quest to resurrect Zeregoth. He is a master of lies."

"Well, now you have a chance to redeem yourself." Frisk said.

"Yes, and I intend to seize it with both hands," said Alazar. He stood up. "Sargon will pay for what he has done, and what he has manipulated me into doing for him. But before I go, I need to tell you something. There is a prophecy about the return of Zeregoth. I don't know the exact details of it, for it is written in an ancient language that only Sargon understands. All I know is that there is one who is capable of defeating Zeregoth, and that is why Sargon is intent on keeping it hidden from everyone else. I believe that you are the one who was prophesied."

"I know I can beat him," said Frisk. "I've never been one to give up."

"One last thing I should warn you about," said Alazar. "Sargon cannot be reasoned with. His hatred has warped his mind beyond repair. You have to kill him. Try to learn as much about the prophecy as you can before you do, but he cannot be allowed to live. You've been merciful to every foe you've faced thus far, but he will not accept your mercy no matter what you do. If you kill him, no one will hold it against you."

"That's where we're going to have to agree to disagree, Alazar." said Frisk. I've never killed anyone in my life, and I'm not going to start now. I see the good in anyone. I promise you, I will bring out the goodness in him."

"Well, I wish I had your certainty," Alazar said as he walked away. "Rest well tonight, human. You'll need it."

Frisk started walking back to Toriel's house. It was late, and all the monsters were sleeping in their homes. Frisk was exhausted from everything that had happened during the day. As she walked home, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Frisk said as she answered the phone.

"Hey punk!" said the person on the other end. Frisk immediately recognized the voice as Undyne's. "Sans and I are done planning the invasion. "The entire Royal Guard is going to be meeting at my house tomorrow to discuss the plan, and you should come too. Will the defector be joining us?"

"Yes," replied Frisk. "He will be."

"Excellent," said Undyne. "Welp, see you tomorrow, punk!" With that, Frisk hung up.

When Frisk arrived at Toriel's house, she saw that the lights were out and Toriel was already asleep. She crawled into bed, exhausted from the day.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow, Chara?" asked Frisk.

"We're going to rescue Gaster, that's what," replied Chara.

"Do you think what he said about Sargon is true? Do you really think he's too crazy to reason with?"

"Frisk, you said it yourself, no one is beyond redemption," Chara said reassuringly. I would never have thought Undyne or Asgore could be friends with a human."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Frisk. " I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Chara."

Goodnight, Frisk," Chara said.

As Frisk drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but fear the carnage that would surely unfold the next day, and the destruction that would take place if she were to fail in her mission…

 **Continued in Chapter 9.**


	9. Operation GRASS Part 1

"Wake up, Frisk," Chara said the following morning. Frisk opened her eyes to see the ghost girl floating over her bed. "We need to go to Undyne's house to get ready for the invasion."

"Fine, but only if you buy me coffee before we go," Frisk said, slightly irritated as she got out of bed, still tired from the previous day but nonetheless determined to complete the task ahead of her.

"Frisk, I have no money. I have no use for it. I'm a ghost, remember?" Chara and Frisk laughed together.

Frisk walked downstairs to be greeted by a familiar goat monster…

"My child, where were you yesterday?" Toriel asked, looking into Frisk's golden eyes. "I'm worried about you. "

"I was on important business yesterday, mom," said Frisk. "I'm trying to help get to the bottom of this situation with the space-time continuum. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I don't have time. I promise I'll tell you when the job is over."

Toriel was saddened to hear Frisk's words. "I wish you hadn't become the ambassador to humanity, my child." She started to cry. "I want my daughter to have a safe, happy life, not to constantly put her life in danger." Then her sadness turned to anger. "It's all Asgore's fault! "He took advantage of your kindness, and now you're putting yourself in danger because of him. Even after breaking the barrier, he still takes advantage of humans! He is truly a wretched creature."

Frisk hugged Toriel. "It's okay, mom," she said with her arms around her adoptive mother. "It's going to get better. Once this is done, everything will be back to normal. But please, don't blame Asgore for this. There's no way he could have predicted everything that's happened over the last few days."

Toriel started to calm down. "Forgive my outburst, my child. But please, take care of yourself. I love you so much, and I only want what's best for you."

"I will, mom. I'll be back soon. I promise!" Frisk let go of Toriel and walked out the door.

The weather was sunny and pleasant outside, but a feeling of doom was hanging over the atmosphere like a dark cloud. Frisk knew that she would not only be putting her own life at stake, but many of her friends' lives as well. She needed to rescue Gaster, no matter what. Otherwise, the world was doomed. In addition to all this, one question lingered in her mind: could Sargon change? Could his madness be cured? Only time would tell.

"People are going to die today." Frisk said to Chara with fear and regret in her voice.

"You're not going to kill any of them yourself, are you?" Chara asked.

"No, but I still feel responsible. Gaster wouldn't have been captured in the first place if it weren't for my stupidity."

Frisk arrived at Undyne's house to find the fish woman standing at the door. "Come downstairs, punk! Everyone's waiting for you. We're going to need you if we're going to have a chance." Frisk went down to Undyne's basement to find the entire Royal Guard present: Undyne, Sans, the K-9 Unit, and a couple of suits of armor named RG01 and 02. Alazar was there as well, and so was….

"Papyrus, what are you doing here?" asked one of the dogs. "You're only a Royal Guard in training. We're about to go into a warzone, and you're going to get yourself killed! Just go home, before-"

"No," said Undyne. "It's time I did something I should have done a long time ago. Papyrus, under the circumstances, I am granting you full membership in the Royal Guard. Serve your people well."

Papyrus jumped up in joy. "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINALLY A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Alright, Papyrus," Undyne said calmly. "Settle down so we can discuss this operation. She walked to the front of the room, unveiled a large map, and addressed the room. "This is a map of the Forbidden Island. It contains a temple to Zeregoth, the Father of All Monsters, and it's the Great Dragon Clan's main base of operations. Our objective is to rescue Gaster, but the island is heavily fortified and we are vastly outnumbered."

She used a stick to point to a beach on the island. "Our main unit will land in this area to draw the GDC's forces out of the temple. While we distract the GDC's forces, Alphys will drop Frisk off on this beach on the opposite side of the island. Frisk will infiltrate the temple and rescue Gaster. Once Gaster has been rescued, Sans will teleport the main unit to safety. While all that is happening, Mettaton will provide air support in his new combat form. Alphys, Mettaton, get in here."

A yellow dinosaur-like monster wearing a labcoat walked into the basement. Behind her was Mettaton, who was in a winged humanoid form that Frisk had never seen before. Mettaton had a blaster on one of his arms, and a heart on his chest.

"How do you like my NEO form, darlings?" the robot said as he walked into the basement. "Alphys designed this form to kill humans, but we both decided that it would be better used saving humans instead!"

Undyne was slightly annoyed at Mettaton's boasting. "If you're done bragging, let me finish. This plan shall be known as Operation GRASS, which is short for Gaster-Rescuing-And-Sargon-Stopping. Unless anyone has any questions, this briefing is over."

No one raised any questions.

"Our transport must have arrived at my house by now. It will take us to port, where we will board our ship and launch the invasion." Undyne proceeded upstairs, and the rest of the Royal Guard followed her.

On her way out, Frisk noticed that the human terrorists who had attacked her a couple of days earlier were scrubbing the floor of Undyne's house.

"What are they doing here?" Frisk asked nervously.

"The King told them that they would be pardoned if they scrubbed all the floors in New New Home," Undyne explained. "It's going to take so long, it might as well be a prison sentence."

Everyone exited Undyne's house and found a bus parked outside. They boarded the bus, and they all drove to the coast. Frisk could feel the fear inside her grow with every mile that passed. "I've never been to a warzone before," she thought to herself. Then Chara appeared in the seat next to her. "It's going to be okay," she said. "If you can defeat a giant TV plant monster, you can do this."

. When the Royal Guard arrived in port, they saw a transport ship sitting on the waters. It was flying a purple and white flag with a delta rune on it. "That's our ship," said Undyne. "Frisk, you're going to be with Alphys on that smaller boat there." She pointed to a smaller motorboat that was just big enough to hold Frisk and Alphys. "When you're in position, the main unit will begin its assault. While we're distracting the GDC forces, you need to get into their base and rescue Gaster. That is our number one priority."

"I understand, Undyne," said Frisk. She saluted Undyne and boarded the smaller boat with Alphys. The rest of the Royal guard boarded the larger boat and set sail.

Alphys was Frisk's friend and the creator of Mettaton. In the Underground, she had asked Mettaton to put Frisk through a series of insane challenges on a game show so that Alphys could rescue Frisk from danger that never really existed and become friends with her. That plan failed when Mettaton went rogue and tried to kill Frisk for real. After surviving the ensuing battle, Frisk forgave Alphys and became friends with her. On the surface, the two of them enjoyed watching anime together.

"Have you seen any great animes lately, Alphys?" Frisk asked as the boat left the harbor.

"Yes, I have," said Alphys. "Pokémon has over 1000 episodes, and it's great to watch. It has all these unique creatures, and it can be pretty funny."

"Yeah, that's a great one. I've been watching that one since I was a kid," said Frisk. "What are some other great ones?"

"I've also watched Sword Art Online," replied Alphys. "It's got lots of cool swordfighting. Undyne loves it. I just hope it gets renewed for a third season."

"Yeah, I like that one too. Any others?"

"I really like RWBY," replied Alphys. It's got tons of action, unique weapons, and the characters are all gorgeous!"

"Yeah, RWBY's great, isn't it?" replied Frisk.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your fangirling, but there's a big island up ahead!" Chara said to Frisk. Looking ahead, Frisk saw an island with large forest and an enormous domed structure on it. "That must be the Forbidden Island," said Frisk.

"Undyne told us to sail around to the back of the island and get into position," said Alphys. She steered the boat around to the back of the island. Frisk looked at the shoreline through a pair of binoculars and saw that the island had been fortified, just as Alazar said. She could see cannons lining the shore, and columns of GDC members marching. They wore black robes with a red dragon painted on them.

"Do you think they've spotted us?" asked Frisk.

"I don't think so. They'd be firing at us if they did," Alphys answered. After a while, they reached the backside of the island. Alphys radioed Undyne and said, "We're in position, Undyne."

"Alright, we're beginning our assault now," replied Undyne. "Mettaton, you're cleared to launch!" The robot took off and flew over the island. He spotted a fuel tank near the docks and fired a laser blast at it from his blaster. The fuel tank exploded, destroying several cannons. Everyone aboard Undyne's ship cheered.

Their cheering was interrupted by a volley of cannon fire coming from the island, but Undyne wasn't fazed. "NGAAAH! Have courage! You are all members of the Royal Guard! You can do anything!" Undyne shouted. "NYEEEEEH!" replied Papyrus. Sans and Papyrus summoned Gaster Blasters to destroy the incoming missiles. Eventually, the boat reached the shore.

"We've reached the shore!" Undyne shouted as she got out of the boat and drew her spears. "We'll keep the GDC distracted. Just get in there and get Gaster!" Frisk could hear shouting, magic spells firing, and blades clashing over the radio.

"Alright, we're going to shore now!" Alphys said as she landed the boat on the beach. Frisk and Alphys did not encounter any resistance because the GDC's forces were distracted by the Royal Guard.

"Take care of yourself, Frisk," said Alphys.

"I will. You take care of yourself too, Alphys," replied Frisk. And with that, Frisk entered the island's forest and headed toward the temple. "I can do this," she thought to herself. " I've just got to stay determined."

 **Continued in Chapter 10.**


	10. Operation GRASS Part 2

"We need to move, Frisk," Chara said anxiously. "We don't know how long our friends can hold out."

"I'm moving as fast as I can, Chara," replied Frisk. She ran off of the beach and into the island's forest. The island was larger than it appeared from the boat, and the forest seemed to go on for miles. Frisk ran as fast as she could, and eventually came across the back entrance to Zeregoth's temple. The entrance was guarded by a couple of Final Froggits.

"How am I going to get in there?" Frisk asked Chara. "I'm sure there are still quite a lot of monsters in that temple, even with Undyne's distraction. I don't want them to know I'm here, so I need a quieter way in there."

Chara looked around. "Try sneaking around this entrance and getting in through the roof." Frisk went around the entrance and saw a tree that she could climb and then use to jump onto the roof.

"It's a good thing I used to climb trees as a kid." Frisk chuckled as she climbed up the tree. As she moved from branch to branch, she radioed Undyne to see how the battle was going.

"We're holding, but we're heavily outnumbered. Please hurry, Frisk," said Undyne. Then Frisk heard Undyne shout, "NGAAAH!" as the fish warrior crossed blades with a GDC member over the radio.

"I've got to hurry," Frisk thought to herself as she neared the top of the tree. Looking down at the roof of the temple, she saw that she had a clear shot at landing on the roof. She jumped, landed feet first, and then made her way toward a door that led off the roof and into the temple.

Frisk went down the stairs and entered the temple. There, she found enormous hallways and large statues of what must have been the most fearsome dragons she had ever seen. Suddenly, the door at the end of the hallway started to open and Frisk had to hide behind one of the statues.

"Uhhh, I hate being on guard duty," groaned one of the monsters. "Our brothers and sisters are out fighting Asgore's army of race traitors, and I have to stay back here and do nothing." Frisk couldn't tell what kind of monster it was, but she didn't dare to look out and see.

"Oh, stop your whining. Someone has to stay behind and guard the temple, however unglamorous the job may be." said another monster.

A third monster spoke. "Look at it this way: you're going to be here when Lord Sargon summons Father Zeregoth back into our world. Our guys on the beach are going to wish they were still stationed here to see that happen." When he finished speaking, the group left the hallway.

Frisk got out from behind the statue and kept moving as fast as she could without making any noise. She went through the door, and closed it very, very quietly. Next, she saw a large maze of hallways that seemed like a maze. There were some monsters in the place, but thankfully there were fewer than there would be if Undyne hadn't provided the distraction on the beach. Frisk snuck past them and eventually came across a large door that led to the next room.

Behind the door, she found a large room that appeared to be the inner sanctum of the temple. In the center was a stage that had a massive statue of a dragon on it. Frisk was amazed at how large this structure was, and also at the fact that the GDC had been able to rebuild it so quickly. She wondered what it must have looked like centuries ago before monsters were sealed underground.

In the center of the room was Gaster. He appeared to be connected to some sort of machine that was draining his magical power. Frisk walked up to him. "I'm here to rescue you," she said.

"I knew you would find me." replied Gaster. "Sargon is draining my magical energy in an attempt to bring Zeregoth back into our world. You'll need to disconnect me from this machine."

Before Frisk could do so, Sargon the Sorcerer appeared in front of her. He was clapping slowly, and had a smug look on his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the great barrier-buster herself. You know, I really didn't expect you to survive your fight with Alazar. He is one of our greatest fighters.

"It's over, Sargon." said Frisk. "Alazar has seen the error of his ways and joined us. I'm here to rescue Gaster and put a stop to your evil plan."

Sargon just laughed and said, "You know, I'm kind of glad that you survived that fight. You'll get to see Lord Zeregoth return to our world. You'll get to die knowing that you failed. I've already drained enough of Gaster's power to resurrect the Father of Monsters. Now, I will not only be able to resurrect him, but I'll have the power of your determined soul after I rip it from your cold, dead chest! This ends now, human scum!"

Sargon swung his staff at Frisk, who quickly jumped out of the way. Then, he teleported a short distance back and launched fireballs at her. Frisk jumped out of the way of these fireballs, but then he used what seemed like telekinesis to throw his staff at her like a boomerang. She jumped out of the way of this attack. "His knowledge of quantum physics must be on par with Sans'." said Chara.

Frisk kept trying to reason with the Sorcerer. "Sargon, stop this madness!" she pleaded. "You're not going to accomplish anything by doing this. "If you wipe humanity out, you'll become just as bad as they were before, if not worse."

"It's too late, human!" The sorcerer replied as he launched another wave of attacks. "Judgment Day has arrived. Humanity will be erased from this world, and the Great Dragon Clan will reign with Lord Zeregoth as kings and queens! You have fought valiantly, but you never had a chance to stop the coming of Lord Zeregoth. Do not think of your death as the end, but rather the beginning of a new age of peace for the whole world."

Sargon smashed his staff onto the floor, causing an earthquake to start. Glass broke and tiles fell from the ceiling, but Frisk stood her ground. "Listen to yourself, Sargon! You're even worse than the ancient humans. They were in a position to eradicate monsterkind, but chose not to for whatever reason. Now, monsters have regained their freedom and can coexist with humans peacefully. Yet you insist on disrupting that peace and murdering untold billions."

Sargon launched a massive fireball at the dragon statue in the middle of the room. The statue started falling toward Frisk, but she jumped out of the way just in time. Nonetheless, Sargon kept launching fireballs at Frisk. "No true member of our kind can ever trust humanity again. Those who would be so foolish as to trust them shall be destroyed as well."

"So, you're not only a threat to humanity, but you're also a threat to other monsters." Frisk said angrily.

Sargon threw his staff around at Frisk with his telekinetic powers again. Frisk jumped out of its way, but then it started flying back at her. "Now's your chance, Frisk! Jump!" said Chara. Frisk jumped out of the way once again, and Sargon took a direct hit by his own staff. Despite visibly being in pain, Sargon started laughing.

"You're too late, human," he said. "Lord Zeregoth will return to our world, and you can do nothing to stop him. All will kneel before the Father of All Monsters!" Then, he started chanting in some unknown language. There was a bright flash of light, and a large, terrifying boss monster appeared.

"I'm too late!" Frisk thought to herself.

"Lord Zeregoth, Father of All Monsters, I, Sargon the Sorcerer, welcome you back into our world," said Sargon. "Your vision came true. Our kind was sealed underground for millennia, and has only recently gained its freedom. Now, your temple under attack by this human and her army of race traitors."

"Leave them to me, Sargon," Zeregoth replied. "You have done well. Now, humankind will pay for its crimes and monsters will rule this world!" When Zeregoth finished speaking, he transformed into an enormous dragon whose appearance mirrored the one depicted by the statues. He had dark red scales, a long tail, and massive wings. His whole presence filled Frisk with terrible fear. He breathed a massive jet of fire, and Frisk rushed out of the way.

The entire temple was ablaze. Frisk knew that she had to get Gaster out of there and then escape as soon as possible. She ran over to him, pressed a button on the machine that was marked "release" and he was released from the machine. "We've got to get out of here!" Frisk yelled to him as they both ran out of the inner sanctum.

Behind them, the dragon breathed another jet of fire. "You won't escape me!" he bellowed.

"My knowledge of quantum physics is just as advanced as Sans'." said Gaster. "I can teleport us out of here."

"We'll need to get to Alphys first!" said Frisk. "She's in a boat on the back side of the island. She'll never escape this dragon on her own!"

Gaster was surprised to hear Alphys' name. "So, Alphys is the new Royal Scientist? She always was a smart girl. Yes, we'll need to get to her."

"I should also call Undyne and tell her to withdraw the Royal Guard," Frisk said, panting because she was running so fast. She radioed the captain of the Royal Guard. "Undyne, I've rescued Gaster, but Sargon has already summoned Zeregoth. You need to get your troops off of this island now."

Back on the beach, Undyne's troops were growing tired from all the fighting, and dust was blowing everywhere. Despite being outnumbered, they held their own against hundreds of GDC members. "Alright Sans, do your thing!" she yelled to Sans. "You don't have to tell me twice," replied the skeleton. The Royal Guard all huddled together. Mettaton swooped down to join them, and Sans teleported everyone back to New New Home.

Frisk and Gaster prepared to teleport back to the back side of the island, where they would meet Alphys and teleport back to New New Home. Before they could do so, they heard an injured monster crying out for help. Frisk looked to her left, and saw a feminine cat-like monster lying on the floor. She had brown fur and was wearing a GDC robe. She was injured and needed help if she was going to live. If she were to be left behind, she would surely die. Frisk walked over to the monster. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Midori." replied the monster.

"I'm not going to leave you here, Midori." Frisk picked up the monster. It was difficult for Frisk to carry a monster in the heat of the burning temple, but she managed to do so through sheer Determination.

"Frisk, what are you doing? She's one of them! Just because you don't kill doesn't mean you have to save your enemies." Chara objected.

"I don't care," Frisk said defiantly.

"Are you ready, Frisk?" Gaster asked. Frisk nodded, and everyone was teleported back to the beach where Alphys was waiting. Looking behind them, they saw that Zeregoth's temple and several surrounding trees were burning. "It's good to see you again, Alphys. I always knew you were worthy to be my successor," said Gaster.

"Let's get out of here!" Alphys yelled. They all huddled together, and were teleported outside of Undyne's house in New New Home. Undyne and the rest of the Royal Guard were waiting there.

"You're alive, punk!" Undyne ran over and hugged Frisk as tight as she could. Looking around, Frisk saw that against all odds, the Royal Guard came out of the battle with zero casualties. "I won't be if you keep crushing me like this, though." Frisk choked out.

Undyne let go of Frisk. "Zeregoth has reentered our world. For the sake of mankind, we need to stop him!" the human exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Gaster was hugging Sans and Papyrus. He was thrilled to see his sons again, and they were equally happy to see their father. "Frisk, I would be dead if it weren't for you. I owe it to you to help you stop Zeregoth and save our world. Meet me my sons' house as soon as you can. I have a plan to stop him, and it involves my greatest invention. My sons have kept it hidden for years. It's broken, but I know how to fix it."

"Frisk looked over at Midori, who was lying on the ground. "I need to take care of this monster first," she said. "I'll head over to Sans and Papyrus's house as soon as I'm done."

"Very well, but please try to make it quick. Zeregoth and his worshippers will descend upon us very soon. I will be at my sons' house when you're ready to talk to me."

Frisk helped Midori off of the pavement. She was limping, and needed Frisk's help to walk. "You saved my life. You had every reason to leave me, yet you chose to save me. Why?"

"Because it's what I do," said Frisk. Revenge doesn't solve anything. I'm going to take you to my mother's house. Her healing magic should make you good as new."

"So, you're still in the business of helping your former enemies?" asked Chara. "That's admirable, but there are some people that I'm not sure will accept your mercy. Like Sargon and his dragon god. Just be careful, alright?"

Frisk continued walking home to Toriel's house.

 **Continued in Chapter 11.**


	11. Orphans

Frisk helped Midori through the streets of New New Home until the two of them reached Toriel's house. Toriel opened the door for them and saw that her daughter was helping an injured monster into her home. Frisk walked into the living room and laid Midori on the sofa.

"My child, who is that monster?" she asked. "How did she get injured?" Toriel sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like ash and smoke?" Then she saw the symbols on Midori's robe, and her eyes widened. "Is that the symbol of the Great Dragon Clan?! I thought they were destroyed during the war against the humans. If they're back, then these are dark times indeed."

"Yes, the Great Dragon Clan has returned." Frisk said in a somber voice. "One of their members, Sargon the Sorcerer, survived the war and reorganized the Clan in the Underground."

"I always knew that Sargon was a shady character." Toriel said. "He always hated humanity, and it doesn't surprise me at all that he would be the one to rebuild the GDC. Might I ask where you found this monster?"

"I can explain everything, but please heal her first. Her name is Midori, by the way." Frisk replied.

Toriel laid her hands on Midori, and the cat's wounds were healed in seconds. Then, Frisk explained everything that had happened up until that point. She explained how Gaster had returned to the world, and how Sargon had tricked her into helping him kidnap the scientist. She told of how she befriended Alazar and launched an operation to rescue Gaster. Finally, she told Toriel that the Father of all Monsters had been summoned back into the world, and how she had decided to save Midori from the burning temple on the Forbidden Island.

"I'm so glad you're safe, my child." Toriel said, wrapping her arms around Frisk. "Well, you've certainly proven once again that you're a brave and caring individual." Toriel said to Frisk. "You always put others first, even your enemies. But if Zeregoth has returned, then how can we defeat him?"

"Gaster said that his greatest invention could help us." Frisk answered. "I don't know what it is yet and he told me it was broken, but he said he would be able to fix it. I'm going to meet him at Sans and Papyrus's house and see what it is."

"I hope he can." Toriel replied. "Zeregoth is the most powerful monster in existence. He is indeed the Father of all Monsters, but the Dreemurrs are his closest relatives. He is Asgore's grandfather. After he was banished into the void, his son took the throne. His son died during the War of Humans and Monsters, and Asgore surrendered to the humans as soon as he took the throne. He had no choice. monsterkind would have been wiped out if he hadn't."

"I'm not giving up." Frisk said. "Our world depends on it. But whatever happens, just know that I love you, mom."

"I love you too, my child." Toriel replied, getting off the sofa and walking toward the door. "I'm going to the grocery store. You and your new friend should get to know each other before you go to the skeletons' house. Have fun, alright?"

"We will, mom." Toriel opened the door and left. Frisk sat on the couch with Midori, who then started speaking to her.

"Human, let me tell you why I joined the Great Dragon Clan. I was an orphan in the Underground, and I always barely had enough to eat and sometimes had to dig through the trash for food."

"I'm really sorry about that, Midori." Frisk said.

Midori continued. "One day, I was walking through the streets of New Home, and Sargon the Sorcerer found me. He took me into his home, fed me, and raised me as if I were his own daughter. For the first time in my life, I felt loved and accepted. Then, he taught me to hate humans. He told me stories about the war against humans. Stories of their greed and hatred for monsters. Terrible stories. He let me into his cult, taught me how to use powerful magic, and promised me that one day, the Father of all Monsters would return and take revenge against humanity. Then monsters would have a better world, free from humanity's greed."

"I know what it's like to be an orphan." Frisk replied. "I was one myself before Toriel adopted me. You were in such a vulnerable place. I know it must have been easy to blame humanity for your problems. Not everything he said was untrue. Humans were very cruel to monsters during the war."

"But there is goodness in them." Midori declared. "You've proven it to me. You saved my life. You had every reason to leave me to burn to death on that island, yet you chose to save me."

" If there's one thing I learned in the Underground, it's that you can get a lot further by making friends with your enemies than by destroying them."

" That is very true, and I wouldn't have learned it if it weren't for you." Midori replied. "But you mentioned that you were an orphan yourself?"

This was an emotional topic for Frisk, but she decided that Midori deserved to know. After all, Midori had told Frisk about her own childhood. "My parents were unmarried." Frisk explained. They abandoned me without even giving me a name. They took me to an orphanage on the surface, and that's where I spent the first eighteen years of my life."

"They didn't even give you a name? How did you get your name, then?"

"I was very playful and frisky as a toddler, and my caregivers nicknamed me "Frisk" because of that. The name stuck throughout my childhood and adolescence."

"Why did you climb Mount Ebott, Frisk? You probably heard the legends that nobody who climbed it ever returned. Was life bad in the orphanage?"

"The place itself wasn't bad, but there were a few people who bullied me for being born out of wedlock and for my golden eyes. Ultimately, though, I never let them bother me. The real reason why I climbed the mountain is that I was bored. I wanted my life to be an adventure, and I wanted to be a hero of sorts. Most kids give up on such dreams as they grow up, but I never did. In the end, I decided to climb Mount Ebott out of sheer boredom more than anything else."

"I'm sure you found everything you were looking for. You destroyed the barrier and freed monsters from the Underground."

"Yes I did. Climbing Mount Ebott was the best decision I ever made. Now I have the best job in the world, the best friends in the world, and the best mother in the world."

"Now it's all in danger, though." Midori replied anxiously. "But I believe in your Determination. You've never failed yet, and I don't believe you will."

"Thanks, Midori." Frisk said. "I promise you, I will put a stop to this madness."

Frisk and Midori continued talking for a long time. They talked about their daily lives, their friends, and their hopes for the future. After a while, Toriel returned from the grocery store.

"Hello, my child. I hope you and your new friend enjoyed each other's company. I'm going to be making snail pie for dinner tonight."

Snail pie was an acquired taste for non-goat monsters, but Frisk had grown accustomed to it. After dinner, Frisk decided to go to bed. She was exhausted from the day on the island.

"You can sleep on the couch, Midori." Frisk said. " If you need anything, just ask me or Toriel. Goodnight!" She walked upstairs to her bedroom and went to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, she spoke to Chara.

"Do you think Sargon can be reasoned with? If what Midori said was true, he does have a charitable side."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Frisk." Chara replied.

Frisk went to sleep. The next morning, Chara spoke to her again.

"We need to go to the skeletons' house to see Gaster's invention, Frisk. We need it to defeat Zeregoth."

"Alright. I'm going there as soon as I can. By the way, what do you think Gaster's invention is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Frisk."

Frisk went downstairs, grabbed some breakfast, and then walked out the door.

 **Continued in chapter 12.**


	12. Battle of King's Valley

Frisk walked through the streets of New New Home to Sans and Papyrus's house. When she arrived, she saw Sans and Gaster playing basketball in the driveway.

"Get dunked on, Sans!" Gaster shouted as he jumped over Sans and dunked the ball into the hoop, much to Sans' embarrassment. Looking over, he saw that Frisk was standing in his driveway. "Hello, Frisk. Are you here to see my invention?"

"You know I am, Gaster." Frisk replied.

"Alright, then. Just come on into our house."

As Frisk entered the skeletons' house, she saw Papyrus. "Greetings, human! The Great Papyrus has some leftover spaghetti for you if you want any."

"Uhh, I'm too busy to eat spaghetti right now, Papyrus." Frisk had no interest in eating any more of Papyrus's awful spaghetti. She followed Gaster into the basement.

In the basement, Gaster led Frisk to a strange machine with a tarp over it. "This is my greatest invention. Behold…" He lifted the tarp, revealing a strange machine that Frisk could not identify. "My time machine."

Frisk couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You created a time machine?"

"Yes I did, my dear human." Gaster replied. "Unfortunately, it was broken by the shockwaves that were created when I fell into the CORE. But now that I'm back, I know how to fix it." He got out several tools and got to work on fixing the machine. A while later, he was finished.

"The time machine should be operational now." Gaster said to Frisk.

"What time do you want me to go to?"

"I am sending you to before the War of Humans and Monsters, back to when Zeregoth was defeated. The humans used powerful FUN-based magic to banish him into the void. This magic allowed them to bend space-time itself. If you're going to defeat him, you need to learn how to use that magic yourself."

"Can humans use magic?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, they can. Remember, they created the magical barrier that trapped monsters underground. But they use it in a different way. Unlike monsters, whose bodies naturally produce magic and know how to use it at birth, it doesn't come naturally to them. They need to learn it."

"Can't you teach me?" Frisk asked. "You rediscovered FUN, after all."

"I cannot. These are ancient, powerful techniques that have since been long forgotten. No one alive knows how to use them. Besides, humans naturally produce Determination. Both FUN and Determination are linked to the fabric of space-time, so humans are highly skilled at this kind of magic. You have the most determined soul in the world, so I think you have great potential with this type of magic."

"How do I use the machine?" Frisk asked.

"We'll need to hook it up to a vehicle of some sort. Sans and Papyrus's car will do just fine." Frisk and Gaster went out to the driveway and hooked the time travel device up to the car's engine. "You should be good to go now, Frisk. Do you have any more questions?"

"Actually, there is one more thing I would like to ask you. When I befriended Alazar, he told me there was an ancient prophecy about someone who could defeat Zeregoth, but he doesn't know the details of it because it's written in an ancient language that only Sargon understands. Do you know anything about the prophecy or who wrote it?"

"Unfortunately, I do not." Gaster replied. "I do not understand the language it's written in or know who wrote it. The author may have lived at any point during the period between Zeregoth's defeat and the monsters' banishment underground. Right now, the most important thing is for you to learn that magic. Good luck, Frisk."

"What time and location should I put in?" Frisk asked.

"The year is 1329 BC. The location is Kings' Valley. Long ago, Zeregoth and his army fought the human army led by King Esmond the Great. The humans were vastly outnumbered, but they managed to win the battle through their Determination and their use of this powerful magic. You will need to learn the techniques from Esmond or one of his wizards. Go now, Frisk. We don't know how long we have before the GDC attacks."

Frisk got behind the wheel of the car and entered the time and place that Gaster told her to. There was a flash of light, followed by a few seconds of darkness. At the end of the darkness, Frisk found herself in a cave in the middle of a forest, just like any other. If Frisk had just woken up in this cave, she would not be able to tell that she was several thousand years in the past.

"I can't believe the time machine actually worked." Chara said. "It's just like science fiction."

Frisk got out of the car and walked out of the cave and out of the forest. Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by several humans on horseback. The humans were wielding swords and spears, and they all pointed their weapons at Frisk.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked impatiently. " That forest is monster territory. No human has returned from it alive. Are you a traitor? A spy for the monsters? You'd better tell us quickly."

"I'm not a traitor. I'm just trying to get through here." Frisk replied.

"Well, you're just going to have to come with us." The man replied. "Our King will decide what to do with you." They took Frisk several miles down a cobblestone path to an encampment full of many human soldiers. The encampment was surrounded by wooden walls and had many tents inside. In the main tent was a man sitting on what appeared to be a makeshift throne. He was tall, had dark hair, and had a beard. He must be King Esmond the Great. He was wearing wizards' robes, indicating that he was trained in magic.

The captain of the cavalrymen spoke to the man on the throne. "My king, we found this girl on the cobblestone road near the forest. She says that she was just passing through the area, but we suspect that she may be a traitor. What shall we do with her?"

"Let me see her." The King walked over to Frisk and looked her over. " You don't look like a traitor. Your presence gives off a feeling of hope." He looked into her golden eyes. "I can tell there's something special about you." He cast some sort of spell, and then Frisk's soul became visible. "You have a soul of Determination. This is very rare. You will make a powerful ally against Zeregoth, but I will need to teach you our magic if you're going to stand a chance. We are far too outnumbered to defeat the monsters in any other way. Will you aid us?"

"Yes, I will aid you." Frisk answered. The King led Frisk to the back of the tent.

"I will teach you the technique we will use to defeat Zeregoth." The King said. "First, I want you to close your eyes." Frisk closed her eyes. "Good. But to use this magic properly, you must first realize that all matter is made up of tiny particles." He tapped Frisk's head, and Frisk saw a countless number of these particles making up everything around her. "See these particles? They are the building blocks of time and space. If you tap into your Determination, you will be able to move them. Then you will be able to bend space and time to your will. Watch and learn."

King Esmond called one of his other wizards to him. The wizard cast a fireball at him, but he blocked it using a shield made of magical energy. "See, that's one of many applications for this kind of magic. The ability to create magical barriers. Now watch this." He teleported behind Frisk and then tapped her shoulder. "I can teleport. I can also do this." He used his powers to move a stick without touching it. "Telekinesis! There are many other uses for this magic, but our main goal is to use it to banish Zeregoth out of our world and into the void between universes. It will take the combined efforts of many of our wizards to accomplish this feat, for he is the mightiest monster this world has ever known. For now, you should practice using this magic for yourself."

Frisk envisioned the FUN particles, summoned her Determination, and shifted them. She picked up a dagger telekinetically, and threw it at a nearby archery target. "You did it, Frisk!" Chara cheered.

"I sure did, didn't I?" Frisk said proudly. Next, she teleported around the camp. "This is amazing!" Frisk thought to herself. She saw an empty fire pit, and used her magic to light a fire in it. "I can use magic now!"

"I knew you'd be good at it." King Esmond said to Frisk. With your Determination soul, you're capable of greater magical feats than anyone else in this army. Rest well tonight, for we march on Kings' Valley tomorrow.

Frisk slept in one of the tents that night. The next morning, she went with the army as it marched toward Kings' Valley. There were many thousands of humans, armed with swords, spears, bows, and a few of them were wizards armed with magic. Frisk traveled with the wizards and the King. After many hours, the army arrived at the valley. They saw monsters as far as the eye can see awaiting them on the other side of the valley. Zeregoth had not yet revealed himself, though. "Stay with me and the wizards." King Esmond said to Frisk. We're going to need you." Then, he walked up to the front of the army to give a speech.

"Men, this battle will decide the fate of humankind and the entire world. This beast named Zeregoth and his army of monsters think that the world belongs to them, and that they can kill whomever they wish. Shall we allow them to do this?"

"NO!" The humans shouted.

"Then stand with me and face this menace! For the sake of our children and our children's children, we must make our stand here. We will triumph or die today! TO VICTORY!"

The army charged into the valley below. The sound of their feet and their horses' hooves against the ground, as well as their shouting, was deafening. The monsters charged into the valley as well, and soon the whole place erupted into total chaos. The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the valley, and before long there was blood and dust scattered everywhere.

Through all this chaos, Frisk followed King Esmond and his wizards. The wizards fought and killed several monsters with their magic, but Frisk did not raise a hand against the monsters herself. She could never do such a thing, even in war. Despite this, she had to duck, jump, and zigzag out of harm's way. She took a few hits, but used one of the spider donuts she bought earlier to heal herself.

Despite their numerical disadvantage, the humans were winning the battle. The monsters' front lines started to collapse, and the humans cheered. "Where's Zeregoth!?" Esmond shouted. "ZEREGOTH! COME AND FACE US, YOU COWARD!" The rest of the human army started shouting as well, demanding that the Father of Monsters reveal himself.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark. An enormous red dragon was flying overhead. The Father of all Monsters had arrived. "I am Zeregoth, Father of all Monsters! Humanity will burn, and monsters will rule this earth!" He breathed out an enormous breath of fire, incinerating a large number of human soldiers. Even as the main human army started to fall back, Esmond and his wizards charged forward to face the dragon. Frisk followed them.

The human king was furious. "This world does not belong to you, you fiend! And today, we shall prove it once and for all!" The dragon breathed fire at them, but they were all able to dodge the fire. More monsters started to move in to assist Zeregoth, but Frisk dodged their attacks.

"This is all you can do? You think your fire is a match for us?" King Esmond asked. "I would expect more from a being who's worshipped as a god!"

"I am the Father of all Monsters!" This is only a fraction of my power!" He flapped his wings, and they produced the strongest wind that Frisk had ever felt. Everyone had to struggle to keep their feet planted on the ground.

Next, the dragon flew up several hundred feet in the air and started raining fireballs on the humans. The wizards all created a magical barrier to protect themselves from these fireballs. The dragon summoned lightning next and managed to break the wizards' shield. The humans all scrambled to dodge the lightning. Even Frisk had trouble dodging them. She was grazed by the lightning, but was only mildly injured. One of the other wizards cast a spell to heal her wounds.

Zeregoth landed on the ground, creating a massive earthquake. Everyone was thrown back a several feet. They groaned as they got up.

Finally, King Esmond had had enough. "Now it's our turn to strike back. Wizards, converge on my location. They all moved over to the King. "Zeregoth, Father of all Monsters, for your crimes against the human race, we banish you from this world!" The wizards all started to cast a powerful spell through their combined efforts. Their hands started to glow blue. "Join our effort, newcomer!" He shouted to Frisk.

Frisk closed her eyes, and imagined the FUN particles ripping apart time and space, banishing Zeregoth into the void. Her hands turned blue, and the combined power of all the humans and the FUN particles they were manipulating created a hole in the space-time continuum. The fabric of the universe was torn, and Zeregoth, the Father of all Monsters, was cast into the void. He had been banished.

"We have done it!" Esmond proclaimed. May the deeds done on this day live on in song for all the days to follow!" The humans all cheered, and the remaining monsters surrendered.

"Well, we did it." Chara said to Frisk. Let's get back to the present. Frisk traveled back to the time machine, entered the coordinates of the skeletons' house and the year that she had come from. Upon returning to Gaster's house, Frisk went back into the basement and spoke to the skeleton scientist.

"I've done it, Gaster. I spoke to King Esmond himself. He taught me how to use the magic you described."

"Good. I knew you could do it, Frisk. I've explained our current situation to King Asgore, and he is constructing defenses around New New Home as we speak. Monsters are being recruited to defend the place, and even some humans have volunteered. I suggest you practice your magical abilities. You'll need them when the time comes."

"Thanks, Gaster. But there's one more thing I'd like to ask you. What exactly happened between Zeregoth's defeat and the big war that caused monsters to be sealed underground?"

"The human kingdom entered into a golden age of prosperity, while the monster kingdom was devastated. Many monsters sought revenge, and their opportunity came centuries later. No human king could match Esmond the Great's abilities as a ruler. After many generations of inept rulers, his family line was overthrown and his kingdom was split into seven. That's when the first GDC rose.

"What did they do?" Frisk asked.

"They took advantage of the situation and massacred a town full of humans. When the rampaging GDC members were barely stopped, the human kingdoms banded together and sealed the monsters underground. Each of the seven human wizards was from one of these kingdoms. One of them, a woman named Reyna, is said to have had golden eyes just like yours. I believe you may have descended from her. Reyna also had a soul of Determination."

"I'm descended from one of the seven humans who created the barrier? Who would have thought that one of the wizards' descendants would free the monsters?"

"Well, it's just a theory. You should rest now, Frisk. Save your energy."

"I will. Goodbye, Gaster."

"Goodbye and Godspeed, Frisk. I know you can save us."

Frisk left the skeletons' house and started heading back home.

 **Continued in Chapter 13**


	13. For The Fangirls

As Frisk walked home, she was very fearful of what would happen next. The Great Dragon Clan would attack New New Home shortly, and the lives of Frisk's friends would be put on the line for the second time over the past two days. As she traversed New New Home, she saw walls, archery towers, and other defenses being constructed. Monsters were being drafted into the Royal Guard in order to help defend the town. Frisk even saw some human volunteers entering the town. They were armed with guns and determined to prevent humanity's destruction.

Just then, Frisk heard a stranger's voice. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S FRISK!" The voice was female, but Frisk had never heard it before. She turned around and saw a blonde human girl who appeared to be Frisk's age and height.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked.

"My name is Katie and I'm your biggest fan! I can't believe I'm meeting the legendary Frisk! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Wow, she is a stereotypical fangirl if I ever saw one." Chara muttered.

Frisk ignored Chara. "You're right. I am the legendary Frisk. It's nice to meet you, Katie."

"It's so great to meet you, Frisk. I know I'm asking a lot, but can we hang out? I'd love to get to know you better."

"Alright, I know just where we can go to talk. Follow me."

Frisk led Katie through the streets of New New Home until she reached Grillby's. It was a burger place run by a humanoid fire monster named Grillby. The original Grillby's located underground had been closed when the monsters moved to the surface, but Grillby had opened a new one on the surface since then.

"Welcome to Grillby's, Katie." Frisk said as she opened the door. The interior of the restaurant looked exactly like that of the original Grillby's underground. The place was very busy and monsters were sitting down, enjoying their food, and talking about the recent events. As Frisk and Katie walked up to the counter, they saw…

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S SANS!" Katie yelled out, startling the skeleton.

"Frisk, your new friend scared the crap out of me." Sans said. "Who is she?"

"This is Katie and she's my biggest fan. She wants to hang out with me, so I took her here."

"That's really nice. Let me get you some burgers. Hey Grillby, get these two humans some burgers." The fire monster went into the kitchen to make some burgers for Frisk and Katie.

"So, Katie, why are you such a big fan of me and my monster friends?"

"I heard about how you freed all of these monsters from beneath Mount Ebott, and I thought it was amazing. Every monster who spoke about you on the news said that you had every right to fight back against monsters who attacked you, but you never did. You never used violence, no matter how justified you may have been in doing so. Now, you're their ambassador to humanity. You represent them on the world stage, and I think that's incredible. They also said that Sans was one of your friends."

"Yes, it is pretty great." Frisk replied. "But I didn't do it all alone. If it weren't for my friends, I would never have survived in the Underground. I made so many great friends there. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, and so many others. If it weren't for them, I would have died alone and afraid under that mountain."

"Yeah, friends are great, aren't they?" Katie replied. "They're always here for you no matter what. I never had very many. I've always been fascinated by the stories of monsters under Mount Ebott, and everyone's always seen me as a nerd because of that. I do have a small fan club for the monsters, though. And it's grown a bit since the monsters left the Underground."

Grillby returned from the kitchen with Frisk and Katie's burgers. They took their burgers and started eating them. Grillby's burgers tasted a lot better than the MTT brand ones, which were made of edible glue and sequins.

"I'm glad to hear that, Katie." Frisk said. "I'm a nerd too, Katie. I like video games, cartoons, anime, and all sorts of cool stuff. And I'm the best Smash player in New New Home."

"Really? Which Smash game do you like best?"

"Melee is the best Smash game ever. Every true Smash fan knows that."

"I don't know about that, Frisk. I think Smash 4 is pretty good."

"See?! She's a heretic! Melee is clearly the best Smash game!" Chara yelled.

"I know, Chara. But even heretics need friends." Frisk thought to herself.

Sans joined the conversation. "Katie, if you like us monsters so much, you have me to talk to. I'm sure the other members of your fan club would love it if they knew you hung out with an actual monster."

"That's a great idea, Sans." Katie said. " First, can you tell me about your family?"

"Yes. I have a brother named Papyrus and a dad named W.D. Gaster. My brother is the newest member of the Royal Guard and he likes puzzles. He also likes to make spaghetti. My dad, on the other hand, is a scientist. Sometimes he and I play basketball together. I never really knew my mother, though. My dad says that she died during the war. He told me that she was beautiful and that he loved her very much."

"Okay. What do you like to do for fun?"

"As I mentioned before, I like to play basketball. My dad taught me how to dunk the ball like nobody's business. I also like to play the trombone. Other than that, I just like to hang out at Grillby's or just sleep all day."

"What do you like about Grillby's, Sans?" Katie asked.

" The food is great, and it's a great place to meet other monsters. The owner, Grillby, is one of my friends. And the ketchup is really, really good. Sometimes I just eat it by itself."

"That's kinda weird, but okay. How do you feel about the future of human-monster relations? Can there ever be peace between the two races?"

"If the monsters had any ambassador other than Frisk, then I would say no. But with Frisk as their ambassador, anything can happen. She is the kindest, strongest, and most determined human ever. I know she can lead humans and monsters to a brighter future. If she can't, then no one can."

"Wow. Yeah, Frisk is pretty great isn't she? Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, there is one more thing. As I mentioned before, I play the trombone. I kinda like music. I have my favorite song on this mp3 player here." He pulled out an mp3 player. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

Sans pressed the play button and what sounded like a rock song started playing. It was slow at first, but it became very intense after about sixteen seconds. The song gave off a feeling of desperation, as if all of space and time was about to be erased.

Frisk and Katie enjoyed the song, but Chara commented, "It feels as if we're in an alternate timeline in which Sans is fighting to protect the entire Underground from some killer human."

"That's a cool song." Said Katie. "What's it called?"

"Megalovania." Replied Sans.

"Thanks for letting us listen to it, Sans."

"Hey Katie, if you want some more monster friends to nerd out with, I know just the monster you could talk to." Said Frisk. "Her name is Alphys. Wanna go meet her?"

"I'd love to. Let's go, Frisk." The two girls got up and headed toward the door. On their way out, however, they heard what sounded like an explosion and they felt the ground shake beneath them. Running outside, they could see smoke rising in the distance. They heard gunshots, magic spells flying, and explosions. New New Home was under attack.

"So it begins." Chara said fearfully."

 **Continued in Chapter 14.**


	14. Revelation

"Sans, get Katie out of here!" Frisk yelled over to Sans. The skeleton grabbed Katie's hand and teleported away with her.

Frisk looked around New New Home and assessed the situation. The wall around the city had been breached. GDC members were pouring into the town and plundering the place.

"We need to find our friends and make sure they're safe, Frisk." Chara said anxiously. "Then we need to find the enemy commander. I'm sure Sargon or Zeregoth is leading this attack. With your sparing skills, I'm sure you can convince the commander to withdraw."

I'm on it, Chara!" Frisk ran through the streets of New New Home. The town was in a state of utter chaos. Buildings were burning, magic spells were flying everywhere, and monsters were running, screaming, and fighting. Frisk looked around to see where any of her friends could be. She was closest to the skeletons' house, so she would make sure that Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster were safe first. She ran over to their house, and saw that the skeletons were surrounded by GDC members. The skeletons had summoned Gaster Blasters and were blasting away at the GDC members.

"Stop firing, guys! I've got this!" She yelled over to the skeletons. They stopped firing, and Frisk faced the GDC members. They were many of the monsters that Frisk faced in the Underground: Froggits (both normal and "final") Whimsalots, knight knights, Madjicks, and many others. Frisk dodged their attacks, and then got to work sparing them. To do so, she used some of the same tactics that she used before in order to spare these types of monsters. She mystified the Froggits and sang to the knight knights. To spare the Madjicks, she stared them down, and then cleared her mind and talked to them. Finally, she prayed in front of the Whimsalots. When she was done with all this, she turned to the skeletons.

"Sans, where did you take Katie?" She asked.

"I told her to hide in the basement. She should be safe down there."

"Good. Have you heard from any more of our friends?"

"Toriel is pinned down at her school, and Asgore has gone to help her. Alphys and Mettaton are also being attacked at Alphys' lab. Undyne and the Royal Guard's main force are at the front lines, but I don't know how long they can hold out."

"Alright. I'll help Toriel and Asgore, you go help Alphys and Mettaton. Once that's done, we'll go help the Royal Guard."

"Already on it, Frisk!" replied Sans. He and the other skeletons teleported away.

"Frisk, try using some of that magic you learned from those wizards." Chara suggested. "You can use it to teleport like Sans. You'll be able to travel a lot faster than by running.

"Good idea, Chara!" Frisk used her magic to teleport over to Toriel's school. Toriel had always wanted to open her own school, and finally opened one upon reaching the surface. Many monster children attended the school, and Toriel loved each and every one of them.

Upon arrival, Frisk saw that the place was being attacked by many GDC members. Toriel and Asgore were fighting to defend the place, apparently willing to put their differences aside to protect the children in the school.

"There are innocent children in this school, you bastards!" Toriel cried out as she launched fireballs at the attackers. She looked over and saw Frisk. "My child? What are you doing here? You need to get somewhere safe!"

"I'm not going to abandon you, Asgore, or any of these children, mom!" Frisk said defiantly. The monsters attacking the school were Aarons and Woshuas. First, Frisk turned her attention to the Aarons. She flexed her muscles, and they all flexed back. She flexed again, and they flexed again. After Frisk flexed a third time, the Aarons all flexed themselves off of the battlefield.

Next, she turned her attention to the Woshuas. "Hey guys, all this fighting is getting me really dirty. Could you please wash me off?" The Woshuas launched magical bullets at Frisk, but there were green bullets mixed in with the regular white ones. Frisk took some hits from the white ones, but the green ones healed her wounds and cleaned the dirt off of her blue and purple shirt. Satisfied from getting to clean something, the Woshuas left.

"Thanks for helping us, my child." Toriel said while hugging Frisk. "You're the best daughter that any mother could ask for. No matter what, you always put others first. You never abandoned your friends, and you're merciful even to your enemies. No matter how hard they try to kill you, you refuse to harm them."

"Hey, I didn't abandon you either." Asgore remarked. "That has to count for something, right?"

Toriel glared at Asgore.

"I'll take that as a no." The King said sadly.

"The rest of our friends are still in danger." Frisk told them anxiously. She took out her cellphone. "Sans, what's the situation with Alphys and Mettaton?"

"They're safe." Sans replied.

"Good. Now we need to go to the front lines to help Undyne and the Royal Guard's main force. I'm on my way there now." Frisk teleported to the front lines to find that Undyne and her forces were on the verge of collapse. The Royal Guard fought valiantly, but they were greatly outnumbered.

"There you are, punk! We need your help!" Undyne shouted over to Frisk. Looking over, Frisk and Undyne saw that Sans, his father, and his brother had arrived. Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel, and Asgore were also present. Everyone fought as hard as they could. Undyne summoned several barrages of magical spears to throw at the enemy, and the skeletons fired Gaster Blasters and launched bones as fast as they could.

Frisk did what was necessary to spare every monster that tried to fight her. She mystified Froggits, sang to Knight Knights, flexed at Aarons, allowed Woshuas to clean her, and did many other things to spare many other monsters. The GDC members were very numerous, and they fought very fiercely. Frisk was exhausted and aching from the bullets that hit her. Nonetheless, she stayed determined and pushed forward. Her efforts, combined with those of her friends, were enough to turn the tide of battle. Just as the GDC forces started to retreat, however, Sargon the Sorcerer appeared.

"TRAITOR!" Undyne yelled at him. She threw a spear at Sargon, but he just used his telekinetic magic to throw the spear back at her. The fish warrior jumped out of the way just in time, and the spear hit the ground.

"We meet again, human." Sargon said to Frisk.

"You think you're helping monsters by attacking New New Home?!" Frisk yelled angrily. "If you keep doing this, there will be no monsters left!"

"The monsters of New New Home are traitors to monsterkind and their father Zeregoth. My Lord has sent me to this place to cleanse it of the filthy traitors, who are just as worthy of death as the human scum."

"I can't let you do this." Frisk said to Sargon. "These monsters never wronged you. I am your true enemy. If you're going to hurt anyone, you'll have to start with me."

"I admire your courage and determination, human. You have proven yourself a worthy adversary, but I will not be so easily defeated. Once you're dead, humanity will finally pay for its crimes and monsters will have the justice they have been denied for so long. Have at you!"

Sargon cast a fireball at Frisk, who jumped out of the way. The Sorcerer kept launching fireballs at Frisk, but the human kept dodging them. "Is that all you can do?" Frisk asked him. "Dodging fireballs was my warmup down in the Underground!"

"Good one, kid!" Sans yelled out to Frisk.

"AAARRRGGHHHHH!" Papyrus shouted in the background.

"Do you think fire is the only element at my disposal? I am a master wizard, the greatest in the entire world! He summoned lightning, which fell onto certain areas of the ground. Frisk jumped, ran, and zigzagged her way away from the lightning.

After this, Sargon summoned Gaster Blasters.

"Where did he get those?!" Frisk thought to herself.

"He worked with Gaster in the Underground, remember? He must have helped invent those blasters." Chara replied.

Frisk jumped out of the way of the Gaster Blasters, but it was hard to dodge all of them. Then, she remembered that she had been taught how to create magical barriers. She used her magic to create a shield and block the blasts from the Gaster Blasters.

"I see you've been taught how to use magic." Sargon said. "I'm impressed."

"That's right, humans can use magic too!"

"Sargon started using telekinetic magic to throw his staff around. Frisk managed to jump out of the way, but the staff turned around and flew back at her. She ducked under it, and Sargon caught it.

"Guess he won't fall for that trick twice." Chara said.

Sargon teleported up close to Frisk. Before the human could react, the sorcerer struck her with his staff. She fell to the ground, bleeding. Sargon prepared to strike at Frisk again, but Frisk rolled out of the way and got back up. He swung the staff at her again, but she caught it and wrestled it out of Sargon's grasp. She swung the staff at him, and he took a direct hit and fell to the ground.

"You mean to kill me?" He asked. "Go ahead. But history has already been written. Lord Zeregoth has returned, and the earth will run red with human blood!"

Frisk was very angry. She had not been this tempted to kill a monster since Flowey had become a giant TV plant monster and tried to use his control over space-time to kill her over and over again for eternity. But through her anger, she realized that Sargon was just another monster who had been blinded by his resentment of humanity. If she killed him, she would be no better than he was.

"I'm not going to kill you." Frisk said, throwing the staff to the side. "As terrible as your crimes are, they can be forgiven and atoned for. You can help us defeat the Father of all Monsters, save humanity, and make amends for your crimes. Will you join us?"

Sargon was shocked that Frisk would show him mercy after everything he had done. "You would forgive me after everything I've done? Such forgiveness is unheard of, among both humans and monsters. Perhaps I was wrong about you humans. But even if I did help you, what hope do you have of stopping Zeregoth? He is the most powerful monster ever to exist. You are strong, but he is practically a god. The damage is done. There is only one way for me to atone for my crimes." He pulled out a dagger and raised it to his chest.

"NO!" Frisk cried out.

"WAIT!" Gaster, Alazar, Midori, and Katie all cried out as they teleported next to Frisk and Sargon. "Don't take your life, Sargon." Gaster said. "Look around you. All of Frisk's friends tried to kill her at some point. I did, Alazar did, and practically every monster that she encountered in the Underground did. But they were all forgiven. You can be forgiven too. Don't throw away your chance at redemption."

"Midori and I made the same mistake you did, and Frisk forgave us." Alazar said to Sargon.

Sargon looked around. "You're right. Every monster who has tried to kill Frisk has become her friend, and look at what they have accomplished. The barrier has been broken. Humans and monsters have peacefully coexisted for over a year. I will lend you my aid, and we will save this world together. It's time I told you a secret, a prophecy written long ago. There is one who can defeat Zeregoth."

"Who is it?" Frisk asked anxiously.

"The prophecy said that the first ruler of monsters would be defeated by his most powerful descendant, an angel who had tasted death and rose from the grave. I do not know who this prophecy refers to, but I know you can figure it out."

Chara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There's only one person that this can refer to."

Frisk was also shocked. "I can't believe this." She thought to herself.

Sargon continued speaking. "I know you can do it, Frisk. We all do. The world is counting on you now." He got up and started to walk away. "Good luck, human."

Frisk walked home, still reeling from what she had heard. "I can't believe it, Chara. That prophecy can only refer to Asriel. But how can we save him? He's definitely turned back into a flower by now."

"We have a time machine now, Frisk." Chara said hopefully. "And now we know that he can be saved. We'll take that time machine to just after the barrier was broken, and we won't come back until he's saved. Let's do it, Frisk!"

Frisk went over to the skeletons' house and got into Sans and Papyrus's car. All she felt at that moment was sheer determination. "Let's do it, Chara!" She said as she put the date and location in. "For humanity. For our world. FOR AZZY!"

With that, the time machine went off to Mount Ebott one year ago.

 **Continued in Chapter 15.**


	15. His Miracle

A few moments later, the time machine arrived at its destination: Mount Ebott, just after the barrier was broken. Frisk stepped out of the time machine and looked around. She was in the Ruins, which was the part of the Underground that she had fallen into a year ago. The Ruins had walls made out of purple stone, and marble pillars that resembled those found in ancient Greece and Rome. Looking around, Frisk did not see any monsters in the Ruins. Apparently, they had all left the Underground after the barrier had been broken.

"This place brings back memories." Frisk said to Chara.

"We don't have a moment to lose. If that prophecy is true, then there must be a way to save Asriel." Chara replied.

Frisk walked into a large room in the Ruins, where she saw a small, white, furry dog. Frisk recognized this dog. It had been present during her journey through the Underground. When Frisk had fought Papyrus, the dog had stolen the weapon that the skeleton would have used for his special attack. Later, the dog had appeared during Mettaton's bomb-defusing challenge during his TV show. But what Frisk remembered the dog for the most was when it had stolen a mysterious artifact before she could grab it in Waterfall. "It's that annoying dog!" Chara exclaimed.

Frisk walked over to the dog, but then it started to speak. "Greetings, human."

Frisk was startled by the talking dog. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can, human. I am much more than a simple canine. I am the true god of this world, and I have taken the form of a dog. Monsters may worship Zeregoth, the first monster, all they want, but it was I who barked this world into existence. Without me, he would not have existed. Yet they commit blasphemy by worshipping the creation rather than the creator."

"Why are you talking to me?" Frisk asked.

"I know exactly why you are here, human. You seek to fulfill the prophecy of Zeregoth's defeat and save humanity. To do so, you have traveled back in time to save the lost prince Asriel Dreemurr. I have the means to save him, and I have saved them specifically for this moment. But you must prove yourself worthy before I give it to you."

"What is it? How can he be saved?" Frisk asked anxiously.

"Do you remember the artifact from the secret room in Waterfall?"

"Yes. You absorbed the artifact before I could take it. It was very annoying."

"That artifact is the fusion of Asriel and Chara's souls that was created when Chara died and Asriel absorbed her soul. This fusion continued to exist after Asriel died, and I absorbed it while no one was looking. Then I took it to that secret room in Waterfall and guarded it. Many monsters have tried to obtain it, but none have gotten past me. Not even the mighty Undyne. Eventually, Undyne decided to seal off the artifact room, blocking it off with the piano puzzle that you solved by playing Asriel's theme song. I can give you the artifact, but you must prove yourself worthy of taking it."

"What do I need to do?"

"I may have barked the world into existence, but I had the help of many lesser deities to shape the world into what it is now. First, you must face them. If you survive, then you will be ready to face me. If you can best me in combat, I will give you the artifact. Are you ready?"

"You know I am. All of humankind and monsterkind are counting on me. My friend Asriel is counting on me. For the sake of everyone, I accept your challenge."

"Then prepare yourself, human." The dog barked, and the whole area went dark. Frisk found herself in an empty black void, as if she were in another dimension.

"What is this place, Chara?" She asked nervously.

"We appear to be an another dimension." Just then, rock music started to play and several words appeared and started moving toward Frisk. These words appeared to be the names of the "lesser deities" who helped the dog create the world. "Look out, Frisk!" Chara shouted.

The names came from the left and right, then turned diagonally and flew at Frisk. "What is this, some kind of credits sequence for the creation of the world?" She asked. "This has to be the strangest battle I've ever been in!"

Chara laughed. That's a really funny way to think of it, Frisk! You know in a weird way, it feels like we're both characters in someone's video game, and this is one of those minigames that you play during the credits!"

"I feel more like we're characters in somebody's fanfiction." Frisk replied. "Either way, I've been having a blast ever since I fell under the mountain."

Once the names stopped their diagonal attack pattern, they simply started moving horizontally. This made it very hard for Frisk to fit between them. Nonetheless, she managed to squeeze between the names of the world's creators. "It's a good thing I've done so much dodging! It's helped me stay thin enough to fit between these names!" Both girls laughed.

The names continued to move horizontally. As Frisk moved upward and toward the right, she found that the names above her were moving right to left. It was difficult, but she managed to get between them and then started moving left. "This is crazy!" She yelled to Chara.

Next, the names started to form circles and spin around. Sometimes they would move outward, making them difficult to dodge. Nonetheless, Frisk managed to avoid them. After this, they resumed their diagonal attack pattern from before. After this, they finally stopped attacking. The music stopped, and Frisk found herself back in the Ruins with the annoying dog.

"I am impressed, human. Few have survived that trial. You have but one more task, then the artifact will be yours. To claim the artifact, you must defeat me in combat. Are you up to the challenge? I must warn you, not even the mighty Undyne has been able to beat me."

"Of course I am up to the challenge." Frisk replied confidently. "I have bested the mighty Undyne in combat, and I will stop at nothing to obtain that artifact, save my friend Asriel, and the world!"

"Very well, human. We shall fight and see if you are worthy to wield the artifact!" The dog lunged at Frisk, but she jumped out of the way. The dog repeated the process a few times, and Frisk kept dodging its attacks.

"Is that the best you can do, dog? I've been attacked with swords, spears, fire magic, all kinds of elemental magic, lasers, and guns! It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me!"

"I'm just getting this fight started, human. Now the real fight starts!" The dog then barked the loudest bark that Frisk had ever heard. The sonic force of this bark was enough to push Frisk several feet backward. She groaned as she got up. The dog continued to bark, but Frisk started dodging the dog's sound waves.

"Well, your bark is certainly worse than your bite, dog!" Frisk said.

"Good one, Frisk. Sans would be proud!" Chara yelled to Frisk.

The dog summoned several smaller dogs that also barked very loudly. It was difficult for Frisk to dodge all of the sonic waves created by their barks, and she got tossed around by the sonic waves. Her shield spell helped mitigate the effects of the sonic attacks, but she still got blown around and took some damage. She was able to partially heal herself with some monster candy that she bought earlier (or later, since she had traveled back in time.)

Frisk didn't want to kill the dog. "Chara, I need your help here. How do I beat this dog?" She asked.

"Remember how you beat the dogs in Snowdin? You petted them. I bet if you pet this dog, it will spare you just like they did." Chara's logic made sense. When Frisk had journeyed through Snowdin, the dogs had tried to kill her and take her soul. When Frisk petted them, they decided to become her friend instead, although sometimes she would have to take additional steps such as rolling around in snow to mask her scent so that they would think she was another dog.

"Alright, I'm on it, Chara!" Frisk said to Chara. "Hey dog, it must have been lonely guarding that artifact for all these years. I think you could use some affection!" Frisk ran over to the dog and started petting it behind the ears.

"Stop it, human! I am the creator of this world! I do not need your affection!" The dog jumped away from Frisk and continued launching its sonic barks at her.

"The dog is just playing hard to get! Try petting it again, Frisk!"

"Don't try to reject my affection, you cute little canine!" Frisk said to the dog. She pet it again. The dog seemed to be enjoying the petting, even if it didn't want to admit it.

"Stop this at once, human!" The dog said. It jumped away and started to summon more of the smaller dogs that it had summoned earlier. After Frisk dodged their attacks, she ran over to the dog and petted it one more time.

"I can't take it any more human! Yes, I love this petting!" The dog rolled over and let Frisk rub its belly. When Frisk finished rubbing the dog's belly, the dog stood up and declared, "You win, human. I will give you the artifact. Take it, save your friend, and fulfill your destiny."

The dog expelled a magical artifact that appeared to be a red sphere. Frisk recognized it from when she had tried to take it from the room in Waterfall, only for the dog to take it at the last second. Looking closer at the sphere, she saw that it was actually a container for the soul fusion that was inside it."Let's go save Asriel, Chara!"

"Let's do it, Frisk!" But then, Chara realized something. "Remember when the dog said that the artifact was a fusion of my soul and Asriel's?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe if you can split the fusion, you'll be able to save someone else, too." Chara said hopefully.

Frisk made her way through the Ruins and came across the place where she first fell. It was a bed of golden flowers that grew in the sunlight that entered the Underground through the hole above. In that bed of flowers was Asriel Dreemurr. He was a goat monster like his parents, Toriel and Asgore, and wore a green shirt that was covered in yellow stripes. He was the same age as Frisk. A short time earlier, he had absorbed the souls of the six humans and the souls of every monster in the Underground to become the God of Hyperdeath. After Frisk restored his sanity, he released all the souls. Their combined power destroyed the barrier.

Asriel was crying, having resigned himself to his fate: without a soul, he would soon turn back into Flowey and spend the rest of eternity trapped alone under the mountain. Despite it all, he could take a small amount of comfort knowing that Frisk was safe, and that the monsters would be able to live happy lives on the surface.

"I'm here to save you, Asriel." Frisk said to him.

Asriel was surprised to see Frisk. "Frisk, what are you still doing here?! I already told you, there's no way to save me! I could turn back into Flowey any minute now, and you REALLY don't want to see that happen! Just forget about me and go to the surface with your friends."

"I've travelled back in time to save you Asriel. It turns out, you're needed in order to save our world in the future. I have a legendary artifact that can save you." Frisk got out the artifact.

Asriel was flabbergasted. "Where did you get that?!" He asked.

"There's no time to explain. But before I give it to you, there's one other person who needs to be saved. Frisk opened the container, revealing a soul that was a combination of a human and monster soul. She pulled on it with all of her determination, and two hearts emerged: a human soul and a monster soul. Asriel absorbed the monster soul, and Chara absorbed the human soul. Chara became fully corporeal again, and Asriel was amazed to see her.

"Chara, is that you?" He asked, amazed.

"Indeed it is, my brother. I am Chara, the angel that comes when people call her name."

"How can you be here?"

"It's all thanks to Frisk. Her power awakened me from death. My "human soul," my "determination," they were not mine, but hers. At first I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life? Then, with Frisk's guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation: love. Together, we made friends out of all our enemies and became strong. Toriel. Sans. Papyrus. Alphys. Mettaton. Asgore. You. Every time an enemy becomes a friend. That feeling…. That's me. Now there is nothing here for us. Let us return to our own time and complete our task.

"Well Frisk, I can't thank you enough. You've given me my life back." He reached in to hug Frisk, and Chara joined in. "But what is this task you came back to save me for?"

"The Great Dragon Clan has returned. They've resurrected Zeregoth, the Father of all Monsters, and there's a prophecy that says that you would defeat him. We were able to come back in time with a time machine created by W.D. Gaster."

"Well, I don't know how useful I'll be to you, Frisk. I can maintain my current form with the soul you've given me, but I can't become the God of Hyperdeath anymore."

"Well, you're still a monster, and you can still use magic. Do you know what kind of magic you can use?"

"Well, I can shoot fireballs like my parents." He shot a fireball toward the ceiling." "I can also use healing magic like my mom. You look like you could use some healing. I heard a dog barking a little while ago." He cast his healing magic on Frisk, and her remaining wounds were healed. "I may have some other magic that I can use, but I can't think of it off the top of my head. "

"That's enough, Asriel. Let's get back to our time."

"Okay Frisk, but one more thing: please don't let anyone see me until after Zeregoth is defeated. Especially not Toriel or Asgore. I may not survive this fight, and I can't let them see me again only for me to die afterward."

"Okay, Asriel. But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Let's go, guys!" Chara shouted.

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all got back into the time machine and went back to New New Home in the future. All of them were more determined than ever before. They had a world to save, and they would triumph or fail together.

 **Continued in Chapter 16.**


	16. The Final Battle

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all returned to New New Home in the time machine. The time machine appeared in the skeletons' driveway, where a certain scientist was waiting for them. He seemed proud of what Frisk had done during her trip to the past.

"I knew you would find a way to save him, human." Gaster said proudly. "But I didn't expect you to be able to save her too." He said, referring to Chara.

"Well, what did you expect from the most determined human ever?" Chara asked Gaster.

Asriel wasn't happy that someone had seen him already. "Dr. Gaster, please don't tell anyone you saw me. I'm about to go into battle against the most powerful monster who ever lived, and I don't know if I'm going to survive. My parents will be devastated if they see me again only for me to be killed by Zeregoth."

"Don't worry, Prince Asriel." Gaster replied. "I won't tell anyone I saw you. I can't say the same for them, though."

Sargon the Sorcerer emerged from the skeletons' house, and Sans and Papyrus followed him. They couldn't believe what they saw. "Is that the lost prince Asriel Dreemurr?" Sargon asked. "And the fallen human Chara?"

"Indeed it is." Gaster replied. "But Asriel does not wish to be seen until after Zeregoth is defeated. He is worried about what everyone would think if they were to see him again only for him to be killed."

"I understand. But don't worry, Asriel. These two humans will keep you safe. Frisk is the strongest and most determined human in the world, and she values her friends above all else. And if there's anything I remember about Chara, it's her love for her friends and family."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Asriel replied. "Chara was a sister to me ever since she fell into the Ruins. And Frisk helped me become myself again. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

"Where is Zeregoth, Sargon?" Frisk asked. "He could be preparing to attack New New Home or some human city as we speak. We need to stop him."

"I know. New New Home would not survive an attack by the Father of all Monsters himself. You saw the damage caused by the GDC's last attack. Speaking of the GDC, I managed to convince about half of the attackers to switch sides. The rest of them have retreated and regrouped. They are preparing to launch another attack, and their wrath will be most terrible."

"Just tell us where they are." Chara said impatiently.

"Our instruments have detected a very large magical energy signature moving toward New New Home. It can only be Zeregoth."

"How can we defeat him?" Frisk asked.

"You will need to teleport to him, challenge him, and defeat him. It will not be easy to defeat him, but Gaster has told me that you have learned Determination magic. If this is so, then you will be more than a match for him. You have the most determined soul in the world. And with Asriel and Chara at your side, victory is well within your grasp."

"Thanks, Sargon."

"I just want to thank you again for your mercy, human. You truly are the kindest, most merciful, most determined human in history. You had no reason to allow any of us monsters to be your friends, yet you call us your friends. No matter how hard I or any other monster tried to kill you, you always forgave us. Monsters would never have reached the surface, and Asriel and Chara would never have been brought back from the dead if it weren't for you. None of us deserve your mercy."

"Mercy is never deserved, Sargon." Frisk replied.

"That is very true. Now we need to protect New New Home and defeat Zeregoth. We don't know when his forces will arrive, but we will help Asgore prepare the defenses. Until then, make yourselves comfortable here and maybe try to get some practice in." With that, they teleported away.

Sans and Papyrus walked up to Frisk. "I can't believe you saved the long-lost Asriel and Chara. I thought they were dead. How did you do it?"

"It's a long story involving your dad's time machine, Sans. I can tell you once this madness is over, okay?"

"Alright, Frisk. Just be safe, okay? And be sure to keep your new friends safe too."

"I will, Sans."

"Before we go, I have something to give the human and her friends." Papyrus said. "Here's a whole plate full of my finest spaghetti!" He handed the plate over to Frisk, Asriel, and Chara, who all reluctantly took some. "Alright, let's go, brother!" Sans and Papyrus teleported away.

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all entered the skeletons' house. They all sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for Sargon and Gaster to call them. While they sat there, Asriel began to speak.

"Frisk, I just want to tell you again how grateful I am that you went back to save me. You've given me back my life, my ability to love, and my very soul."

"You're my friend, Asriel." Frisk replied. "It's the least I can do for a friend. You deserve a chance at a happy life, just like all the other monsters."

"It's nice of you to say that, Frisk, but I really don't. I did some horrible things as a flower. I killed almost everyone in the Underground multiple times. I never succeeded in killing everyone, but that's only because of Sans. And that was before all the shenanigans I pulled against you when I was a flower. I don't deserve your kindness."

"I don't deserve your kindness either, Frisk." Chara added. Asriel wouldn't have even become a flower to begin with if I hadn't killed myself with those buttercups for my stupid plan. I caused so much heartache for mom and dad. Those six humans who were killed by Asgore all died because of me."

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past." Frisk replied. "You're my friends, and I love you no matter what."

"We really appreciate it, Frisk." Asriel said. "Well, I can't wait to see mom and dad again after this battle. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me and Chara again."

"They sure will, They've missed you so much. But speaking of the upcoming battle, I feel kind of bad for Zeregoth despite all the destruction he's caused. He was just a leader and a father to all monsters, and he wanted to do what was right for his people. But I have no idea how I'm going to spare him. He's practically a god."

"Well, Frisk, I was practically a god when I took the all the souls in the Underground. I even called myself the God of Hyperdeath. But you were able to restore my sanity by bringing back my memories of myself and Chara, remember?"

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget that?"

"I remember when I felt the souls of all the monsters in the Underground and the love that they all had for each other. Gaster said that you learned Determination magic, and if you could use it to amplify that memory and transmit it into Zeregoth's mind, you may be able to restore his sanity. It would also help if Chara could also use that magic. She has a Determination soul too, although it's less powerful than yours."

"I'm not sure I can do it, guys." Chara said. "Like Asriel said, my soul isn't as powerful as yours. I don't have any experience with this type of magic."

"Come on, Chara. You remember what Esmond the Great said." Frisk replied. "You just have to imagine the FUN particles, tap into your Determination, and make the particles shift. Try it out on that sock over there. The one that Sans never picks up just to annoy Papyrus."

"Okay, I'll try." Chara closed her eyes and imagined the FUN particles and imagined them moving. She tapped into her Determination and moved the sock. "I'm doing it!" She exclaimed. She moved the sock over to the other side of the living room, and then put it down.

"That was a good start, Chara." Asriel said.

"Yes, but I wish I had more time to practice. Gaster could call us at any second now." Just then, Frisk heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Frisk answered.

"Frisk, this is Gaster. Zeregoth's forces have arrived, and New New Home is under attack. GDC forces are pouring into the city. We need you to find Zeregoth and defeat him as soon as possible."

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all went outside to find that the city was under attack. The wall had been breached, and the sounds of magic spells, guns, and the screams of monsters filled the atmosphere. In the distance, Frisk saw a massive dragon. "There he is, guys! Let's go!" With that, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all teleported to Zeregoth. He was in his dragon form, and had used it to set the city on fire.

"It's over, Zeregoth. We're here to put an end to your evil ambitions for the sake of humans and monsters."

The dragon laughed. "You think you can defeat me? I am the Father of all Monsters, and I represent every monster who has suffered because of humanity's greed. Today is the day when humanity will finally pay for its crimes, and monsters will inherit the earth." He looked over to Asriel. "It seems that you have followed the path of your father. Like him, you have betrayed your people. But it's not too late. If you join me, you will be spared. You can rule this world with me and all the faithful monsters."

"I would never join you." Asriel replied angrily. These two humans have given me back my life. They risked everything for me, and I will do the same for them."

"Then you will die with them. This ends now!" The dragon roared and then he breathed fire all over the place. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all dodged the massive jets of fire. The dragon continued to breathe fire at his opponents, who continued dodging. He also swiped at them with his claws. Finally, he unleashed a wave of light blue energy that turned Frisk and Chara's souls light blue. Asriel was unaffected because the only monster soul color is white.

In their light blue soul modes, Frisk and Chara moved slower than normal. This made it harder to dodge the dragon's attacks. They both moved together and raised a magical shield to protect themselves from the fire attacks. Though their movement was slower, their defensive capabilities were increased.

"Well played." The dragon said. But let's see if you can handle this!" He let out a wave of orange energy, and the humans' souls turned orange. They moved faster than normal. In fact, they couldn't stop moving no matter what. Zeregoth took advantage of this by moving objects in front of them so that they would crash into them. He knocked down trees and threw various other objects at them. They hit a few objects, but dodged most of them. Asriel used his healing magic on Frisk and Chara to heal their wounds.

"You can't beat us." Chara said. "You need to stop this madness. If monsters keep tearing each other apart like this, there will be none left."

"Silence, human!" The dragon shouted in a fit of rage. "I will avenge monsterkind! When my children remember you, they will only remember the countless crimes that humans have committed against monsters. And I will take my rightful place as ruler of this world! Take this!"

Zeregoth turned the humans' souls dark blue. This forced them to jump in order to avoid being hit by his attacks. He swung his claws at them, but they managed to jump out of the way. Asriel also managed to jump out of the way of the dragon's claws.

He turned the humans' souls green. Spears appeared in each of their hands, but they could not move at all. Asriel, who was still mobile, continued to dodge them. Zeregoth launched a barrage of fireballs at them, but they were able to block the barrage. The fireballs started to fly faster, and the humans were able to block most of them but took minor injuries. The fireballs flew faster, and Frisk and her friends took a few more hits.

"Chara, eat some of Papyrus's spaghetti!" Frisk yelled over to Chara. "It tastes terrible, but it'll heal you!" Everyone ate their spaghetti, and their wounds were healed instantly.

"So that's what Papyrus's spaghetti tastes like." Chara gagged. "It's worse than I could have ever imagined."

"In his defense, he learned how to cook from Undyne." Frisk replied.

Zeregoth looked agitated. He turned the humans's souls purple next. This meant that they could only move on straight lines. In the past, Frisk's soul had been turned purple when she fought against Muffet. The dragon charged at Frisk and her friends, but they were able to outrun him. He breathed fire at them, but they were able to dodge the fire by running along the lines.

The dragon was becoming angry. "Just die already!" He shouted. He unleashed a wave of yellow energy that turned the humans' souls yellow. Guns appeared in their hands. Frisk had been in yellow soul mode on Mettaton's show. Alphys had upgraded Frisk's phone to turn her soul yellow, and the yellow soul mode made the fight easier for her because she had been able to shoot Mettaton's projectiles out of the air. The dragon launched a series of fireballs at them, but they were able to shoot the fireballs out of the air. However, the fireballs split into smaller ones and continued to rain down.

Finally, Zeregoth turned Frisk and Chara's souls red again. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" He bellowed. He breathed more fire at Frisk and her friends, but they jumped out of the way.

"Just stop this now." Frisk said. "You can help us undo the damage that you've done to this world. "You can put an end to this long struggle that started when you declared war on humanity all those years ago."

"I had to declare war on humanity all those years ago! I had no choice. It was kill or be killed!"

"That's funny." Asriel said. "That's exactly what I used to think before this human came along. I think you need to learn from us. Frisk, Chara, now!"

Frisk and Chara tapped into their Determination and focused it on Asriel. When they were done with this, Asriel brought back the memory of the feeling he had when he absorbed the souls of all the monsters in the Underground. He remembered all the love that the monsters felt for each other, and then he unleashed a powerful wave of FUN energy that penetrated Zeregoth's mind.

"What is this feeling?" He asked. "I haven't felt this way in years." Then he realized the full extent of the suffering he had caused through his actions. "What have I done?" He thought to himself.

Zeregoth turned back into his normal goat monster form, which resembled that of Asgore or Toriel. He faced Frisk, Asriel, and Chara. "You are all right. Violence only breeds more violence." He turned to Frisk. "But you managed to free monsterkind from its prison underground without killing anyone. You love monsters so much, and now I've felt it for myself. I've caused so much destruction and suffering. There's only one way to make things right."

Zeregoth unleashed a massive wave of magical energy that repaired all the buildings in New New Home. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara's wounds were also fully healed.

"I just repaired all the damage that my actions have caused to the world. Your city of New New Home should be repaired now. The space-time continuum is also fully fixed. However, I have used up most of my power. Now, I am a mere mortal. Among many other things, I can no longer assume my dragon form."

"That's better than being trapped underground as a flower." Asriel thought to himself.

"You have restored my sanity and saved this world from my own hate. Though I spent many years trapped in the void, my greatest prison was my own resentment. Now to go out and help build a better future for humans and monsters."

The four of them walked back into the city. The GDC forces had stood down, and New New Home had claimed victory. Looking around, Frisk saw that her friends had survived the battle, and that a group of strange monsters were standing next to Gaster. Goner Kid was standing among them. They were Gaster's followers, and they had been saved when the space-time continuum was fixed.

Just then, Asgore and Toriel ran up to them, shocked at who they saw. "ASRIEL AND CHARA?!" They ran up to Asriel and Chara and embraced them with tears running down their faces.

"We thought you were dead. How are you here now?" Toriel asked in disbelief.

"We never really died." Asriel answered. "Frisk saved us."

"I suppose I'm interrupting something." Zeregoth said awkwardly. "I should go." He walked away.

"Asgore, I forgive you for everything you've done." Toriel said to her ex-husband. "We need to put our differences aside to raise our children. They once were lost, but now they are found thanks to our wonderful daughter!"

The sun was setting to the west. "So that's what a sunset looks like." Asriel said. "It's beautiful." He turned to Frisk. "But not as beautiful as you, Frisk."

"Aww, that's cute, Asriel." Chara interrupted. "But what are we going to do now?"

"I've still got the rest of that butterscotch-cinnamon pie that Toriel made for me a few days ago." Frisk replied. "Let's eat that to celebrate our new life together." Monster food did not spoil, and everyone was happy to eat the pie with Frisk.

As the sun went down and Frisk ate the butterscotch-cinnamon pie with her family, she reflected over everything that had happened over the past several days. She had transcended space and time, helped an evil god change his ways, and brought a broken family back together. She was determined to love and support her new family no matter what. For in the end, it had not been weapons or magic or even Determination that had saved the world. It had been love.

 **The End.**

 **Author's note: I realize that asking for reviews is generally frowned upon, but I realize that this fic isn't very good and I may eventually upload a newer, better version of it to this website or to Wattpad. If you could tell me what to do differently, I would appreciate it.**


End file.
